Lovebirds
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi was an average teen, though once meeting Yami over the net it sends the teens world upside down as he has to deal with love, his friends and family, and great distance! Puzzleshipping, yaoi and love.
1. Visit

Diao: 'How's the new plan going Vann?'

Me: 'Annoyingly good'.

Diao: 'Well you need to slow down a little, don't want to kill off your brain cells do you?'

Me: 'Ha! That'll never happen…what am I writing again?'

Diao: Sigh.

Agil: 'We hope you enjoy our new story!'

Chapter 1-Visit

Yugi sat at his computer after school one day, his screen on and himself writing down some equations in his maths book and biting the end of his pen. Yugi was a normal sixteen year old, he may have been a little shorter then most people, but he was still kind and caring. He lived with his grandfather in the game shop they owned, often helping his grandfather out at weekends. He also had two friends he cared dearly about, Joey and Anzu, they were a very close group of friends and spent time with each other. Though there was one thing Yugi kept from his friends and grandfather.

There was a beep from his computer, making Yugi look up and smile, he turned to read the message.

_Yami Aten: How are you today sweetie?_

Yugi couldn't help but giggle and blush as he quickly typed back a message to him.

_Yugi M.: I'm fine, just got back from work eh?_

_Yami Aten: Yep. Man it was killer today._

_Yugi M.: Oh, cuddles?_

_Yami Aten: Yes please._

Yugi giggled again and quickly did another equation before turning back to his screen; what he kept from everyone else was that he met someone online, a twenty-three year old Yami Aten. He lived north of Domino, a fair hours drive away, and was always busy with work. Though despite all of that, they managed to meet on the site and chatted whenever they could, which lead to them growing closer.

After a few months of knowing each other online, Yugi grew fond of Yami, seeing him as a sweet and caring person who was always there for him. Yugi was brave enough, to ask Yami to date him, surprised that Yami agreed to it. Though Yugi wasn't exactly sure if Yami was telling the truth, and that dating a man he had never seen or spoken to in person, he felt like Yami was the only person in the world he wanted.

_Yugi M.: Sorry if I go silent, I'm doing homework._

_Yami Aten: Homework huh? What kind?_

_Yugi M.: Maths I hate maths so much._

_Yami Aten: Aww, want any help? I know maths was tricky for me in high school._

Yugi giggled and finished off his homework before turning back to his computer.

_Yugi M.: Don't you work in a big business though?_

_Yami Aten: I got the hang of it._

_Yugi M.: Lol, I doubt I will though._

_Yami Aten: Don't be so harsh. Is it revision things for tests?_

Yugi bit his lip and sat back in his chair, looking at the keys before typing back to Yami's message.

_Yugi M.: Yeah. Revision stuff._

_Yami Aten: Well just keep trucking my Yugi. I have to go, but before I do, I have something to tell you._

Yugi blinked and thought to himself, there wasn't much that Yugi could think of Yami needed to tell him-perhaps it was a job promotion?

_Yugi M.: Go on, I'm all ears._

_Yami Aten: Good. My boss has selected me and a few other people to go on a business conference for a few weeks._

Yugi gave a depressing sigh, a conference, which in Yugi's books meant that he was going to be alone for those weeks.

_Yugi M.: Oh man, does that mean I don't get to talk to you?_

_Yami Aten: On the contrary._

Yugi frowned in confusion then, reading the next message and making his eyes widen.

_Yami Aten: My conference is being held in Domino city, that's where you said you lived right? So I'll be next door to you, I thought if I get any spare time we could meet up. Do you like that idea?_

Yugi stared gawping, what were the chances of Yami coming to Domino city? Yugi didn't want to know or cared, but then he bit his lip. The thought of a strange man coming into the game shop and declaring himself as Yugi's boyfriend while his grandfather and friends were there didn't seem amusing to the teen, nor did meeting the guy in a secluded area and finding out he was some sixty year old pervert didn't appeal either. Then again, what if Yami didn't like him? He wasn't the most perfect person in the world, whereas on the net he did seem to act more like he was a little genius.

_Yami Aten: Yugi?_

Yugi looked up and shook his head, quickly typing a message back though regretting his fingers typing.

_Yugi M.: Sounds great Yami! I can't wait to meet you!_

_Yami Aten: I know, I couldn't believe my luck. How about when I get to the hotel I'm staying in, I'll log on and we'll sort out where to meet up, okay?_

_Yugi M.: Where, when are you coming to Domino then?_

_Yami Aten: In a few days. Friday, just checked._

Yugi sighed, only four days away, was it possible to confess everything to everyone and hope it would blow over in time?

_Yugi M.: Wow, that is fast._

_Yami Aten: I know. I must really go now. Talk to you later if your on *kiss*_

After that Yami logged off, Yugi gave a heavy sigh and hugged himself. He didn't realise Yami would be coming to see him so quickly! They had been only dating for three or more months, and now Yugi was going to meet up with the man he had been chatting to, and-possibly-have to explain it to everyone.

'How can I get out of this one?' Yugi mumbled to himself with a groan.

***************************End of chapter 1******************************

Me: 'A very original way of story stuff'.

Diao: 'Vann, how many stories have you read like this with the internet?'

Me: '…I read?'

Diao: 'Yeah, bad question I know'.

Me: 'Indeed it is. So, what will happen now I wonder! How will Yugi's friends take it, and is Yami all that he seems?'

Diao: 'You know…it's pretty obvious-'

Me: 'No it's not!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	2. Confessing

Me: 'Okay, just in case anyone says, I gave them bad names for their messages. I couldn't think of any creative name, sue me'.

Diao: 'Already done'.

Me: 'You b**tard'.

Chapter 2-Confessing

Yugi sat in school the next day, twirling his pen casually in his hand as he thought about the pressing matter of the day-that being his internet boyfriend coming in three days to see him.

'Yug' Yugi looked up at the small whisper 'You okay?'

Yugi nodded but then bit his lip 'Well…'

'What? An argument with your grandpa or something?'

'Err…' "What would Joey be like?"

'_What? A guy on the internet! Stupid Yug! I hate you!'_

Yugi gave a nervous smile and shook his head 'I-It's nothing. Really'.

'Mutou! Wheeler!' The two teens sat up at their names being growled at by the teacher 'Stop talking in class and pay attention!'

'Yes miss' They replied in sync, though when she turned away Yugi went back to twirling his pen and thinking.

* * *

Yugi managed to slip away from Joey at the end of the school day, not that he wanted to dodge his friend, but the only person he could think of talking to he wanted to talk to alone. He would tell Joey when he was ready. Yugi came to the school gates and looked around, spotting the female he was looking for.

'Anzu!' He called out as he ran after her.

Anzu stopped and turned when she heard Yugi, watching the smaller teen catch up to him.

'Yugi? Something wrong?' Anzu asked.

'Umm…well…depends' Yugi said unsure 'C-Could I, come over yours?'

'What? Right now?'

'Yes please, I…want advice. And your good at giving advice'.

Anzu blinked 'But…you're the best person who gives advice out of all of us'.

'Oh…well…you're the best person…when I don't know what to do…'

Anzu sighed 'Well, I guess it must be important. Okay, I'll do my best'.

'Thanks Anzu' Yugi gave a sigh of relief 'I didn't want to tell Joey…or my grandpa…so can you keep it a secret between us until I am ready to tell them'.

'Okay. Must be really important then'.

* * *

Anzu took Yugi back to her house, letting him in and slipping their shoes off at the front door.

'Mum, I'm back!' Anzu called out 'Yugi's here as well'.

Her mother popped out of the kitchen then, walking over to the small teen 'Oh, hello again Yugi'.

'Hi Mrs. Misaki' Yugi greeted with a small bow.

'Would you like some cake and tea Yugi?'

'Oh, yes, if it isn't any trouble…'

'None at all'.

Anzu rolled her eyes 'Why don't I go make it mum? Yugi, you can go to my room and wait'.

'Oh, okay then'.

Yugi climbed the stairs as Anzu and her mother headed to the kitchen, Yugi came to Anzu's room and let himself in. It was a typical teenage girls room; light coloured with a desk that had make up on it and filled with cute toys Anzu cared for. Yugi smiled, liking how Anzu decorated her room with animal toys etc. He slipped his bag off and sat down on her bed, picking up a large cat plushie to hug and nuzzle into.

"I love Anzu's room" Yugi thought with a giggle "All her toys are cute!"

A few minutes later Anzu came to her room holding the tray with tea and cake, Yugi smiled as she walked over and sat the tray in between them on the bed.

'Why is it, whenever you come round my house, you always hug my teddies?' Anzu asked with a small chuckle.

'I like hugging soft things' Yugi replied as he took his tea 'And your toys are soft'.

'You really are a big kid Yugi' Anzu smiled as she took a sip of her tea 'So, what was it you wanted to talk about?'

Yugi sighed and hugged the cat tighter 'Well…umm…t-there's this person…'

'Oh yeah?'

Yugi nodded 'A-And…w-we've been dating…for a while…'

'Good for you' Anzu cheered as she drank more 'You need a girlfriend to be with, I bet she's as every cute as you are-'

'And he's a twenty-three year old guy I met over the internet!' Yugi finished before hiding his face in the teddy 'I'm sorry…'

Anzu stared at Yugi in silence for a while, Yugi didn't dare move his head in case Anzu threw something at his face.

'You're gay?' Anzu asked, breaking the silence.

'I-I guess…' Yugi mumbled.

'I never knew that'.

'I only found out recently myself' Yugi looked up bravely 'You…won't shout at me?'

'What?' Anzu shook her head 'If that's how you are Yugi, no amount of shouting and hating is going to change you, so no'.

'Oh…okay'.

'Is that why you don't tell Joey? Because he might shout at you?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Something like that…'

'I think Joey would laugh and hug you' Anzu said with a sigh 'He's like that…'

'Yeah…my grandpa won't think the same though…'

Anzu sighed 'Well…apart from your grandfather…what's the problem?'

'Well' Yugi hugged the toy 'Apart from him being older and meeting over the internet?'

'Well…that is kinda dangerous…how old did you say he was?'

'Twenty-three'.

'Well how do you know he really is twenty-three?' Anzu asked 'I mean, he could be one of those perverts, like sixty something'.

'He looks twenty-three'.

Anzu turned to him 'Looks?'

Yugi nodded and hugged the toy closer 'He sent me a picture of himself…'

'Did you send him one?' Yugi nodded 'So he knows what you look like'.

'I-Is that bad?'

'Well what if the picture he sent you was of someone else who looked young?'

Yugi looked to the floor 'I never thought of that…'

Anzu sighed 'Well, you should be more careful Yugi. You don't know who you're really talking to'.

'I guess…but he's so nice Anzu!' Yugi gave a dreamy smile with a blush 'And so sweet…and funny…and smart…he makes me feel so special…' Yugi giggled and put his head in the cat again 'Listen to me! I sound so silly!'

'Well…don't get too hyper about him Yugi' Yugi looked up at Anzu 'That's what perverts are like, they act nice to draw you in and then they take advantage of you'.

Yugi gave a nod with a sad sigh 'I suppose so…'

'Why did you sudden decide to tell? Guilt?'

Yugi shook his head 'No…umm…h-he said he has a conference in Domino…and he wants to meet me…'

'Oh' Anzu finished her tea and put it back 'Well…I would not meet him, but I'm sceptic about that sort of stuff'.

'I-I want to meet him…' Yugi said as he rocked slightly 'I'm just…worried he might not like me…'

'Well why would he not?'

Yugi shrugged 'W-When I talk to him over the internet I sound like I'm cool and stuff…I don't mean to be…but I do…what happens if he sees me and not like me?'

'Well then he's no good to you' Anzu smiled 'You're very likeable Yugi, it would be hard to not like you'.

Yugi smiled 'Thanks Anzu'.

She smiled back and sat back on her bed 'Though I have to admit, it seems funny for a twenty something year old dating a sixteen'.

'Yeah…sixteen…' Yugi mumbled and looked away.

Anzu turned to Yugi and frowned slightly 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Umm…w-well…he thinks I'm…eighteen'.

'What? Why did you tell him you were eighteen?'

Yugi cringed slightly 'I-I didn't! T-The site has these cool features and stuff, but you could only get them if you were eighteen, he just presumed!'

Anzu sighed and rubbed her forehead 'No wonder he doesn't mind dating you, he thinks there's only five years between you'.

Yugi whimpered and put his head in the cat once more 'I know! I messed up! He wouldn't talk to me if I was a kid though!'

'He's going to find out one way or the other. I mean, no offence, but because of your height you look more like fourteen or something'.

'I know…' Yugi then curled up and started to sob into her toy.

Anzu sighed and crawled closer, putting her arm around Yugi and hugged him 'Come on, don't cry'.'

'B-But, w-what if he doesn't…l-like kids like me?' Yugi cried as he turned to her shoulder.

'Well, he's obviously liked you enough to date you over the net…and like I said, if he doesn't like you in person, then he's not worth knowing about'.

Yugi nodded, then looked up at her 'Anzu…what if he still thinks I'm eighteen…a-and then tries to…you know?'

Anzu raised her brow 'Well, perhaps you should think about telling him the truth, before he tries anything on. Everything else you might've kept from him as well, okay?'

Yugi nodded though couldn't quite help but feel insecure at the thought of Yami leaving him because he was too young. But whatever would happen, it would happen.

* * *

When Friday came round, Yugi waited for Yami to log on, feeling nervous as this was his last chance to say no if he wanted to, but the teen wasn't entirely sure what he wanted. Yugi looked up when a familiar beep hit his screen.

_Yami Aten: Hey Yugi, damn that was a long journey._

Yugi smiled and typed back.

_Yugi M.: That sucks, but you're here now._

_Yami Aten: Yeah. Hotel is pretty nice too._

_Yugi M.: Well that's good, if it wasn't it would be a shame to you._

_Yami Aten: I guess so. I get Sunday off, will that be a good time for you?_

Yugi blushed and looked down at the keys, then giving a sigh before typing back.

_Yugi M.: Yeah. Sunday is great._

_Yami Aten: Awesome. Where shall we meet? Is there a park or something nearby?_

_Yugi M.: Yeah, the park, what hotel are you in?_

_Yami Aten: Dancing swan._

Yugi sat and stared "Damn that's kinda posh…" Yugi thought before carrying on typing.

_Yugi M.: Yeah, the park is a few blocks left I think. You can't really miss it._

_Yami Aten: How about there then? Three sound good?_

_Yugi: Sounds fine to me._

_Yami Aten: Awesome. Ah damn, the guys are trying to get me drunk. Sorry._

_Yugi M.: It's fine, you go have fun love._

_Yami Aten: Alright. I love you Yugi._

_Yugi M.: I love you too._

_Yami Aten: See you later if I'm not too drunk._

Yugi smiled and watched as Yami signed out. He sighed and sat back in his chair and played with his clothes. He wanted to meet Yami, truly, but the nerves made him feel sick to the stomach with worry. He curled up in his chair and read the lines Yami wrote a few more times before sighing again.

'I hope a miracle comes my way…' Yugi mumbled to himself.

****************************End of chapter 2*****************************

Me: 'The date is set! Dun, dun, dun!'

Diao: ¬¬

Me: 'Yes! Try and contain your excitement Diao! It'll never work!'

Diao: 'Right…'

Me: 'So, Yugi has some things to tell Yami, and we'll all find out if Yami is the real deal! What can happen!'

Diao: 'You just said it though…'

Me: 'Nooo'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. The meeting

Me: 'Lets see how this goes hmm…'

Diao: 'With you writing, not good'.

Me: 'Hehehe'.

Chapter 3-The meeting

Yugi was walking through the park on the next Sunday, he was dressed in the best clothes he thought was good to meet Yami in-that being a black jumper and some jeans as it was chilly that morning-he looked around at the people who walked past him then turning to the picture of Yami he had been given.

"I can't see him…" Yugi thought as he came to a bench and sat down on it "Maybe he hasn't arrived yet".

Yugi sighed and looked around before looking back at the picture in his hands, observing the handsome man in the picture and looking round for him once again, getting rather nervous with his absence.

"At least he didn't say to meet up in a bar…or an ally…here is quite…open" Yugi sighed and sat back "So even if he is a pervert like Anzu said, he can't do much to me without causing a commotion…unless…he takes me away…somewhere quiet-stop Yugi!" Yugi shook his head "I'm scaring myself now! I-I'm sure Yami is a nice guy! And if he isn't…well…hmm…" Yugi looked down at himself to distract him from his current thoughts "I don't look…rather dazzling…what was I thinking wearing this stuff? M-Maybe I can quickly go home and get changed before-"

'Yugi?'

Yugi broke out of his thoughts and looked up at the person in question; tall, dressed smartly, handsome-not to mention looking exactly like he did in his photo-it had to be Yami. Yugi blushed to a light red colour before standing up and smiling.

'Y-Yami, hi…' Yugi said quietly "He's even more handsome then in his photo" Yugi thought as he stared at Yami, happy that he didn't look like a sixty year old pervert.

Yami smiled and put his hand on top of Yugi's head 'You really are small, aren't you?'

Yugi looked down "Out of all the things to say…" 'I-I guess…' Yugi mumbled as he shuffled his feet 'D-Does it bother you?'

'Not at all' Yami ruffled his hair slightly 'You're very cute like in your picture'.

Yugi looked up and gave a small nervous smile, then remembering what Anzu said about telling the truth he bit his lip 'Umm…Y-Yami…'

'Yes?'

'I-I was just…umm…d-do you want a drink?' Yugi quickly asked 'T-There's a café nearby, r-really good and stuff…'

Yami nodded 'Sure. It's a date'.

Yugi smiled bravely took Yami's hand to lead him out of the park and to the café "I'll tell him there…at least…we can chat for a while and he might actually like me…"

* * *

Yugi sat at a table in the café, looking out of the window as he waited for Yami to return with the drinks, Yugi fumbled with his hands as he tried to think of the best way of bringing a subject up about age.

"I don't want to come out with it" Yugi thought "That would freak Yami out…but how can I say it to him subtly? I could always ask his opinion about it…no. He would know…I wish I would've thought about this before coming today".

'Here we go' Yugi looked up to see Yami handing him his milkshake.

Yugi smiled and took the cup off him 'Thanks'.

Yami smiled and sat opposite him 'You really do like sweet things don't you?'

Yugi nodded and drank some more while Yami drank some of his coffee, Yugi played with his cup as the two fell silent, Yugi being embarrassed and nervous to start a conversation with the guy.

'You're awfully quiet' Yami commented.

'O-Oh, I-I don't mean to be' Yugi stuttered 'I-It's just…really weird to be meeting you is all…'

'I could imagine. You probably think I'm a pervert or something' Yami chuckled lightly.

"Can he read minds?" Yugi thought as he looked down at his milkshake 'N-Not at all…I-I just…uhh…I-I can't really explain it well…but it's just strange…'

'I can understand' Yami reassured 'You don't have to worry'.

'Yeah right' Yugi mumbled.

Yami looked up 'Hmm?'

Yugi shook his head 'N-Nothing…'

'Is there something you want to say?'

Yugi tensed "Man! He really can read my mind!" 'Umm…I-It's nothing…'

Yami rested his head on his hand 'Okay, if you say so'.

Yami drank more of his coffee and remained silent, Yugi bit his lip, hating the new silence as it ate away at him.

'Okay' Yugi sighed, breaking the silence 'I-I haven't been…completely h-honest with you…'

Yami turned serious then 'Is that so?'

Yugi nodded and held his cup tighter 'P-Please…I-I don't want you to hate me or anything…'

'What is it you haven't told me?'

Yugi bit his lip and looked down 'I-I'm not…e-eighteen…I-I'm sixteen…'

There was another silence between them, Yugi wasn't sure what to do; let Yami walk out or cry for forgiveness. Yami took a sip out of his coffee.

'I see' Yami said plainly.

Yugi didn't dare look up 'I-I didn't mean to lie!' Yugi defended 'T-The site has these cool stuff…b-but you had to be eighteen…I-I didn't think I'd meet and date you! A-And I was worried that you'd dump me if you knew I was a kid, I-I'm sorry-'

Yami reached over and put his fingers on Yugi's lips so he stopped talking, Yugi looked up at Yami to see him smiling.

'You do worry a lot' Yami joked as he sat back down again.

'Y-You're not mad?' Yugi asked bravely.

'Well I'm not happy that you've lied to me' Yami corrected 'But it doesn't change my opinion on you. I still love you'.

Yugi blushed heavily 'R-Really?'

'Of course. I did agree to date you, and we have met now. Apart from the age there isn't anything different' Yami then looked at Yugi 'Unless you're lying about your name'.

Yugi giggled but shook his head 'No. I'm Yugi for sure'.

'Well that's good. No more lies right?'

Yugi nodded 'Definitely'.

'Promise?' Yami asked as he held his hand out to Yugi.

Yugi looked at the hand, but with a smile took hold of it and shook it 'Promise'.

'Good'.

Yugi let go of his hand and drank some more of his milkshake 'Does…that include my friends and family? Only…I haven't told them about you yet…'

'Well…I guess it does' Yami said with thought 'You should tell them soon'.

Yugi nodded 'I-I guess…Y-Yami…'

'Yes?'

'I-I know my grandpa will have something to say about it…so…if he kicks me out, can I live with you?'

Yami stared at the teen as he played with his cup again, Yami sighed 'That's rather bold of you to ask'.

'W-Well I'm almost an adult…a-and Joey and Anzu don't have much room for me if he kicks me out…'

'You can stay with me for one night' Yami replied 'I don't think your grandfather would really kick you out'."You don't know" Yugi thought before looking up 'How long are you staying here for anyway?'

'About two weeks'.

Yugi sighed 'Oh…not a lot of time is it?'

'No. If you want, I can come and visit more often' This made the teen look up 'It's only a few hours drive, if we aren't too busy, I can come and take you on a date or something if you like'.

'Yes!' Yugi then blushed heavily as a few people turned to look at them, sinking some in his seat and nodded 'I-I mean…that sounds fine…'

Yami chuckled and patted Yugi on the head 'You're very cute'.

Yugi smiled and carried on talking to Yami for the remaining time they spent together, enjoying every moment they had.

* * *

After they spent some hours together, the two of them had to leave which only made the teen sad, he hugged Yami tightly to which he hugged Yugi back.

'I don't want to leave' Yugi whined.

Yami chuckled and stroked his hair 'It's okay, I'm not leaving for good. We can see each other when I'm not busy next, okay?'

Yugi nodded his head 'That is if my friends won't kill me'.

'I'm sure that won't happen'.

Yugi nodded again, but then looked up 'Do you have a pen Yami?'

'Pen?' Yami put his hand in his pocket and took it out to hand to Yugi.

Yugi took the pen and then Yami's arm, writing on it and letting go when he had finished. Yami looked at it and read the numbers.

'T-That's my mobile number' Yugi explained 'I-If you want to call me…call me on that number'.

Yami smiled and nodded 'Okay. Do you want mine?'

Yugi nodded, pulling his sleeve down so Yami could write his number on Yugi's arm. Yugi glanced at it as Yami finished and put his pen away.

'I'll call you then' Yami smiled 'My mobile is on all the time except for when I'm busy or in meetings. So you can call me whenever you like'.

'I'll call you every night and give you a goodnight kiss!'

Yami laughed and ruffled his hair 'Can't wait' He smiled and leaned closer, making the teen blush to a red colour as he placed his lips on Yugi's cheek 'I love you Yugi'.

Yugi smiled 'I love you too…'

Yami patted Yugi's head before walking off 'I'll be waiting for that call'.

Yugi giggled and waved at Yami until he couldn't see him anymore, when Yami had left Yugi started walking home himself, then giving a squeal and a giggle.

"He's so perfect!" Yugi shouted in his head, ignoring the odd looks people gave him "He's like an angel! I'm in heaven! I'm so lucky!" Yugi giggled some more and started to skip "I just hope everyone else sees it like that…" Yugi sighed "Especially grandpa…I'm sure he'd be the one to take it the worst…"

*****************************End of chapter 3****************************

Me: 'Yeah, it was obvious, but still oh well'.

Diao: 'Just pass it off Vann'.

Me: 'I just did. Anyway, so Yami doesn't mind the age change, but how will the others take to hearing about Yugi's secret boyfriend eh?'

Diao: 'Disastrous if you have anything to do with it'.

Me: 'Hehehehe'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. Telling Joey

Me: 'Yes…what will people expect from this…I wonder…'

Diao: 'You wonder too much about stuff'.

Me: 'Kyaa, I do don't I?'

Chapter 4-Telling Joey

Yugi decided to tell Joey first, and it happened to be when it was school-mainly because Anzu was there and she could always defend for him if it got a little heated. Yugi looked up at Joey as he ate his food, wondering when was the best time was to admit his secret.

'You're awfully quiet Yugi' Anzu commented.

'Yeah' Joey put his hand over Yugi's forehead 'You sick or something?'

'Oh…no I was just…thinking…' Yugi mumbled with a smile.

'Oh, okay then' Joey then returned to his food.

Yugi bit his lip, giving a small sigh 'Umm…Joey…'

Joey looked towards Yugi 'Yeah?'

'Umm…there's something…I need to tell you'.

'Uh oh' Joey sat back and smiled at Yugi 'Sounds like trouble'.

Yugi gave a small smile before looking away 'Umm…y-you see…the thing is…h-how should I tell you?'

'Girl troubles?' Joey asked.

'Kinda…umm….except…I-It's not so much…a girl…'

Joey chuckled 'Not a girl? Then it would have to be a boy' Joey joked, turning to Yugi to see his serious face. He stared at Yugi for a while before finally saying 'Oh…I see…'

Yugi blushed slightly and nodded 'I-I just thought…I-I should tell you…'cause…you're my best friend…a-are you mad?'

'What? No' Joey wrapped his arm around Yugi's neck and ruffled his hair 'Though…it does mean I get to do this'.

Joey then reached down and kissed Yugi on the forehead, making the teen giggle and swat him away. Anzu sighed and turned to the boys.

'Are you going to tell him the rest Yugi?' Anzu asked.

Yugi nodded, Joey looked between them confused 'Tell me what? Wait, Anzu you already knew?'

'Yes'.

'Aww man' Joey sat back with a sigh 'Even Anzu knew before me…I'm so dumb…'

'I'm sorry Joey' Yugi apologised 'I-I thought you would…get angry if I told you…'

'Yeah well' Joey glanced to him 'What else is there?'

'W-Well…' Yugi fumbled with his clothes 'Umm…I-I have a boyfriend…'

'Awesome!' Joey ruffled Yugi's hair again 'Anyone I know?'

'N-No…I-I met him…online and…he's staying here for a few weeks…' Yugi looked up, seeing Joey's plain face 'I-I'm sorry…'

'Well…that was different to what I was expecting' Joey finally said as he rubbed the back of his head 'Over the net?'

'Y-Yeah…'

'Wow…' Joey frowned 'How old is he?'

'Uhh…t-twenty three'.

'Twenty three?' Joey hummed and stroked his chin at the nervous 'This isn't good…'

'H-He's really a nice guy' Yugi defended 'A-And he's not a pervert…I-I've met him so…h-he's alright…'

'No, it won't do' Joey crossed his arms over his chest with a nod 'I'm going to have to meet this guy to see if he is worthy of your cute body'.

'J-Joey…that sounds a little weird…' Yugi mumbled.

'So, you call this…guy…what's his name?'

'Yami'.

'Yami. You call Yami and tell him about it and arrange for all of us to meet him, okay?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I guess…I don't have much of a choice…'

'Good' Joey then turned to Anzu 'You coming along for the party?'

'Sure' Anzu replied 'Wouldn't want to miss the fun'.

'Awesome. This will be a fun time then'.

"Very" Yugi thought with a sigh.

* * *

Yugi had called Yami up when he returned home from school, explaining to his boyfriend about his friends wanting to meet him, though he had to be nervous as he wasn't sure how his friends would take to meeting Yami.

'S-So…what do you think?' Yugi asked nervously.

'Sounds fine' Yami replied 'Next day off is Friday, is that okay for you and your friends?'

'Well…I'll ask them, but I'm sure they won't mind meeting up with you after school'.

'That's good. I'll get off your phone so you can tell them'.

Yugi smiled and played with his hair 'Okay. Love you Yami'.

'I love you too Yugi. Talk to you later'.

'Bye' Yugi ended the call and put his mobile aside, he sighed "I hope Joey doesn't end up challenging Yami to a fight…he's the type to do that…" Yugi sat back and stared at the ceiling 'I hope they all like each other…' Yugi mumbled.

* * *

Yugi had called Joey and Anzu to tell them about the date Yami was free next, and they all agreed to meet up in the park after school that Friday. Yugi looked around when they reached the park, wondering where Yami was.

'So where is your boyfriend?' Joey asked as he looked around 'Is he rich?'

'Err…I don't know' Yugi answered 'He did say he would meet us here…there he is! Yami!' Yugi waved at Yami as he waved back and walked over to Yugi and his friends, when he got close enough Yugi hugged Yami tightly 'Yami, this is Joey and Anzu, guys, this is Yami'.

'Nice meeting you two' Yami greeted as he held out his hand to shake theirs.

Anzu shook his hand first 'Well…at least your not some pervert'.

Yami chuckled 'Well that's reassuring'.

'Yeah well, appearances can deceive' Joey added as he took Yami's hand to shake it 'Hi, Joey Wheeler, Yug's guardian when gramps isn't around'.

Yugi couldn't help but roll his eyes, knowing that Joey would embarrass him somehow. Yami stared at the teen before smiling and nodding in agreement.

'I see…you don't need to worry good sir, your daughter is in good hands' Yami assured.

Yugi looked up, but Joey just raised his brow 'She'd better be'.

'What are you two talking about?' Yugi questioned, though not getting an answer from either of them.

'So, what would you all like to do?' Yami asked 'Something to eat?'

Joey thought for a while before smirking to Yami 'The arcade'.

'Arcade?' Yami repeated.

'Sure. That's like our second home. You want to join us?'

'Sounds like fun' Yami turned to Yugi and held his hand 'Right Yugi?'

'Yes…of course' Yugi replied nervously "I do have a bad feeling about it though…"

* * *

They soon arrived to the arcade, Joey immediately challenged Yugi to one of the games in the arcade so they were playing against each other while Anzu and Yami had a casual conversation between the two. Yugi smiled, knowing Anzu would warm up to Yami immediately, now all he had to do was get Joey to warm up to Yami and then his grandfather would be last.

'Aww man' Joey hung his head in defeat 'Why can't I beat you?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders, then turning to Yami 'Say Yami, do you want to try against Joey?' Yugi suggested.

'Very well' Yami took Yugi's place and smiled at Joey 'It'll be interesting to see who wins'.

'Yeah' Joey smirked as he slipped in some more coins 'Winner gets Yugi'.

'Oh, tempting offer' Yami smirked 'Never knew you had a crush on Yugi'.

'I don't' Joey blushed slightly 'It was supposed to make you jealous'.

'Seems like your plan backfired'.

'Ah piss off'.

Yugi sighed and watched the two males battle, wondering if he should ever let them get together again if they acted like they did. While they played on the arcade game, Joey decided to interrogate Yami, asking him all sorts of questions he could think of before he ended up losing the game to Yami. Joey groaned and looked up as Yami walked to Yugi and kissed him on the forehead.

'I claim my prize' Yami joked.

'Very funny' Yugi smiled and held his hand 'Say Joey, how about I buy you a drink?'

'No thanks' Joey sulked 'It was bad enough I couldn't beat you…but now your own boyfriend!'

'Well…one day Joey…' Yugi tried to reassure.

'Yeah I guess…I'll just have to do with Anzu'.

Anzu glared at him and crossed her arms 'What do you mean by that?'

'Nothing' Joey wrapped his arm around Yugi's neck and dragged him away 'Yug, about this drink you're offering…'

Yugi giggled but lead his friends and his boyfriend out of the arcade to spend more time with each other.

* * *

After a few hours, the teens decided it was getting a bit late and that they had to leave for that evening. Yami walked the teens to the crossroads to where they lived, Anzu turned to Yami and shook his hand again.

'It was nice meeting you Yami' Anzu said with a smile 'I'm definitely glad Yugi met you, there isn't too many nice guys around'.

'Well I'm happy Yugi has good friends like you' Yami replied as he kissed the top of her hand, then turning to Joey 'And protective like Joey here'.

Joey turned to Yami and nodded 'Yeah…and I have this to say' Joey walked over to Yami and poked his chest 'Break Yugi's heart and I'll break your ass'.

Yami couldn't help but smirk 'Is that supposed to be a threat? Sounds more like a chat up line'.

Joey blushed 'Shut up' Joey growled 'You know what I mean'.

'I do, no need to worry. I hope I'll see you all again one day'.

'Yeah' Anzu turned to Joey and grabbed his arm 'Come on Joey, lets go already'.

Anzu dragged Joey away, leaving Yugi to say goodbye to his boyfriend on his own. When he could see his friends disappear down the street, Yugi turned to Yami, holding his hand and smiling again.

'What do you think?' Yugi asked.

Yami smiled and intertwined their fingers 'I think your friends are great. I just hope they think the same about me, or we could be having conflicts'.

'I'm sure they love you as well'.

'Well that would be a shame' Yami smiled as he leaned closer to Yugi 'I only want your love'.

Yugi giggled and swung their hands casually 'Well you have it anyway'.

'Good' Yami then leaned close enough to kiss Yugi on the lips.

Yugi stared at Yami, wondering what he should do-but he was dating the man. Yugi closed his eyes gently and kissed Yami back, slipping his spare arm around Yami's neck and pulled him closer into the kiss to make it a quick passionate kiss. They broke away, Yami smiling at the blushing teen.

'Call me tonight?' Yami asked.

Yugi smiled and nodded 'Yeah…I'll call you and kiss you goodnight'.

'Good. Until later then Yugi'.

Yugi nodded and let go of Yami's hand so he could walk away, when Yami left Yugi gave another squeal and touched his lips with a giggle.

"A kiss! A kiss! I can't believe it!" Yugi screamed in his head as he skipped down the street "A kiss! Wait…am I allowed to kiss him? We've talked over the net for months…but we've only spent time for a few days…oh who cares?" Yugi gave another giggle but kept quiet as he passed a couple who gave him confused looks "Damn Yami's a good kisser!" Yugi gave a sigh "Now I have to tell grandpa…tomorrow I think…I'll use tonight on how to tell him…I know he's not going to take it well like Joey and Anzu".

Yugi sighed again, but lifted his hand to touch his lips once more to send him into more giggles and to keep him in a happy mood for the rest of the night.

*****************************End of chapter 4****************************

Me: 'Yes, Joey was protective as ever'.

Diao: 'You never seem to make him angry at all do you?'

Me: 'I'm tired Diao, leave me alone'.

Diao: 'That's hardly an excuse'.

Me: 'Great…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. Grandpa's reaction

Me: 'Yes! I bet everyone has been wondering about this!'

Diao: 'About what?'

Me: 'About…who gets…Yugi's last kiss!'

Diao: 'What the hell are you on about?'

Chapter 5-Grandpa's reaction

It was going to be that night. That night Yugi was going to tell his grandfather about Yami and how they met. They sat at the table eating dinner casually, there was an awkward silence as Yugi poked at his food and tried to think of the best way to explain to his grandfather that he was both gay and had a boyfriend he met over the internet.

'Yugi?' Yugi looked up at Solomon 'Are you alright? You've been quiet since you got home from school'.

'I'm fine…' Yugi mumbled.

'You've hardly touched your food'.

Yugi looked down at his dinner 'I'm not very hungry…'

'What's wrong? Are you ill?'

Yugi shook his head and started to eat some more to please his grandfather, Solomon shook his head and got up, taking his plate to the sink and washing it up before retiring to the living room to rest for a while. Leaving Yugi some space to think about how to tell Solomon about Yami.

* * *

Yugi finished his dinner a while later, not realising how late it was or how cold the food had gone. He cleaned his dish and bravely walked into the living room, seeing his grandfather sitting his chair casually while reading the paper. Yugi took a deep breath but moved closer to the chair's side.

'Grandpa' Yugi said quietly.

'Yes Yugi?' Solomon said as he turned the page.

'Umm…t-there's something I have to tell you…' Yugi played with his clothes as he became quite nervous and felt his legs shake slightly 'I-I'm seeing someone…'

'Oh really?'

'Y-Yeah…h-his name is Yami…he's twenty-three a-and he works in a big company…and he's really, really nice…' Yugi looked to his grandfather, seeing his shocked, surprised, and angry face before adding quickly 'A-And I met him over the internet'.

'What?' Solomon got up then, scowling at the teen 'Yugi, do you realise how dangerous that is?'

'I-I know' Yugi stuttered 'B-But he's really nice-'

'How long has this been going on?'

'S-Some months now…'

'Months! Yugi! I can't believe how…silly and irresponsible you've been!'

'I don't care!' Yugi shouted back 'I'm glad I risked it all! Yami is the best thing that's ever happened! I love him and that's all that matters to me! I'm not going to let you stop me from doing so!'

'Yugi! If you know what's best for you, you'll stay away from that man!'

'No! I'm not going to listen to you if you're going to be like that you…geriatric loser!'

Solomon then struck Yugi across the face, Yugi hid his face at the small pain and put his hand over his cheek before glaring at his grandfather and running out to the door.

'Yugi! Come back!' Solomon called out, but Yugi had already slipped his shoes on and was running down the street. Tears streaming down his face as there was only one place he wanted to be at.

* * *

Yugi soon came to the hotel Yami said he was staying in, then dialling the number he gave him on his mobile and waited for Yami to pick up, drying his tears off while he did.

'Hello?' Yami's voice said.

'Yami' Yugi whimpered 'What room are you in?'

'Huh?' Yugi sniffled and rubbed his eyes again 'Yugi, are you crying?'

'Yes' Yugi replied dismally.

'Why? Where are you?'

'I-In the lobby' Yugi replied 'T-That's why I wanted to know what room you were in…'

'Okay, wait there, I'll be down in a minute'.

Yugi ended the call and stood where he was, looking around for Yami to appear and try and dry as much of his tears off before Yami came looking for him.

'Yugi?'

Yugi turned around, seeing Yami standing by him. At once his tears came flooding out, and with a small wail he wrapped his arms around Yami and cried heavily into his chest, not worried by the other people in the hotel who had turned to look at the commotion.

'He hit me Yami!' Yugi cried as he clung tightly to his clothes 'Just because I love you! He doesn't understand!'

'Sshh' Yami stroked the teens hair and looked at the other people 'Lets talk about this somewhere more quiet, yes?'

Yugi looked up at him, then to the other people around them and gave a small nod. Yami put his arm around Yugi's waist and lead him over to the elevator, soothing the crying teen as the doors closed on them.

* * *

Yugi sat on the bed as Yami got a wet cloth from the bathroom to give to Yugi, the small teen looked around the posh hotel room, though he was still crying and wanted to be with Yami he couldn't help but feel he was too lower class to be in such a posh hotel. Yami returned, sitting next to Yugi on the bed, he gently pressed the cloth against his cheek. The teen hissed in pain, but smiled at Yami.

'Does that hurt?' Yami asked.

'A little…' Yugi said softly, then putting his hand on top of Yami's 'But I don't mind'.

Yami smiled 'Okay' Yami sighed and shook his head 'I didn't think he'd hit you…he must've taken it really bad'.

Yugi nodded, then placing his other hand on Yami's chest 'Yami…do you remember…what I said?'

Yami turned to the teen 'About what?'

'I-If my grandpa kicked me out…could I live with you?'

Yami stared at the teen, then smiled and kissed him on the forehead 'Yugi…you can't live with me'.

'Why not? I'm almost an adult. And you won't be kidnapping me!'

'Firstly, you have your life here' Yami explained as he brushed Yugi's bangs out of his face 'You have your school here, your friends, family'.

Yugi shook his head 'I'll change schools. And I can always call and visit my friends'.

'And secondly, your grandfather hit you yes, but I don't think he's going to abuse you from now on'.

'How do you know?'

'From the way you've described him to me, he doesn't seem like the type to hurt people. And I can't believe he hit you for no reason…you didn't…say anything bad did you?'

Yugi looked away slightly 'I might've…called him a geriatric loser…and shouted a little'.

Yami rolled his eyes but kissed Yugi's forehead once more 'I think the best thing is, you stay with me tonight, and then we'll call him tomorrow and talk about it calmly. He was probably just surprised is all'.

Yugi looked up to him, a large smile creeping across his face 'You mean…I can stay the night with you?'

'Of course'.

'Yes!' Yugi blushed heavily and looked away while taking the cloth off 'I-I mean…I-It's kinda drying now'.

Yami chuckled and stood up, taking the cloth off him 'I think your cheek is alright now' He stroked it slightly with a smile 'Have you eaten?'

'Yeah' Yugi replied.

'Good. How about you get ready for bed then?'

Yugi couldn't help but blush to a red colour as Yami walked back to the bathroom. Yugi slipped his shoes off and sat rather embarrassed as he thought to himself.

"Does Yami mean…we'll be sleeping in the same bed?" Yugi thought, glancing over the large bed and stroking over the sheets "What happens…if we get…intimate? Could I really do that?"

'_Uh…Yami…that feels so big…and so good...'_

'_Like it? You're going to love it in a minute. I want to take you and only you, I won't let any man touch you like I am'._

Yugi squeaked and blushed heavily, burying his head in the sheets and put his hands over his face "That's just embarrassing!"

'Yugi?' Yami put his hand on Yugi's back making the teen twitch 'What's wrong?'

'N-Nothing' Yugi replied, sitting up despite his red face 'I-I just don't have anything to wear…'

'Oh. Well can't you sleep in your boxers?'

Yugi's body crimsoned 'N-Naked?'

'No…in your underwear' Yami raised a brow 'Do you sleep naked?'

Yugi gave a nervously laugh and shook his head 'No. Only a weird person sleeps naked'.

'Oh, well that's a shame' Yami started to unbutton his shirt as he slipped it off his shoulders 'Because I sometimes sleep naked'.

Yugi squeaked and looked away from Yami's bare-and incredibly alluring-chest 'I-I didn't mean you…I-I meant…that some people sleep naked because they…you know…do stuff with themselves…o-or that's what Joey told me and I presumed…a-and the only other times people do that is after they've…made love to each other…s-so you know…I-I didn't mean to insult you…I-I'm sure you have a good reason to sleeping…naked…'

'I sometimes get hot' Yami replied as he switched his trousers for something more comfortable to wear for bed.

'You're always hot' Yugi replied with a smile.

Yami chuckled and sat back down on the bed, kissing Yugi on the cheek 'Naughty Yugi'.

Yugi giggled and kissed Yami back, already feeling happier in Yami's presence. Yami stroked Yugi's hair before reaching over the bed with a hum.

'How about one of my shirts?' Yami suggested as he picked up a dress shirt to show to Yugi 'I'm sure it'll be alright to sleep in. I mean, my size is a lot bigger then yours'.

Yugi nodded and took the shirt off him, then with a small blush he took his trousers off and his shirt so he sat in his boxers before slipping Yami's shirt up and doing the buttons up to the top. He stood up to show Yami, the shirt just passing his hips and covering a small part of his boxers, and the sleeves covering most of his hand so only his fingers stuck out. Yami smiled and looked up and down before nodding.

'That really suits you' Yami commented, making the teen blush some more and giggle.

'It reminds me of my dads clothes' Yugi said as he pulled on one of the sleeves.

'Your fathers clothes?' Yami repeated.

'Yeah' Yugi walked over and sat next to Yami 'When I was a kid, and it was thundering and stuff outside, instead of going to my grandpa I'd get out one of my dads shirts out. But they were so big they were like a tent to me. But I managed to sleep through the night with one of them curled around me'.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi on the forehead 'You're very cute at times, you know?'

Yugi giggled and kissed Yami back 'And you're perfect all the time, you know?'

Yami chuckled but turned the light out before slipping in the bed 'Come on, you must be exhausted after all that's happened'.

Yugi nodded and followed Yami's lead, slipping under the covers and resting himself comfortably under them.

* * *

Yugi watched the clock tick by, he wasn't sure if Yami had fallen asleep but Yugi was still worried about sharing the bed with Yami. He fiddled with the covers nervously before turning to Yami.

'Yami' Yugi said quietly, in case Yami was asleep.

'Yeah?' Yami replied.

'Umm…a-are you sure it's okay to share a bed with me?' Yugi asked nervously.

'Of course. Unless you don't want to share with me'.

'N-No, I just…will we have to get…closer?'

Yami frowned before smiling and turning over to face Yugi 'I know what you mean'.

'Y-You do?'

Yami nodded before moving closer to Yugi and pulling the teen so he rested against his chest 'This better?'

'Umm…yeah' Yugi replied 'B-But what I meant was…w-what would happen if…we got on top…of things…'

'On top? Oh' Yami turned over so he laid on his back and pulled Yugi over so he laid on his chest 'This better?'

'Umm…Yami you know what I mean'.

Yami chuckled and nodded 'I couldn't help it though. You're so cute when you get embarrassed'.

Yugi blushed heavily and stroked over Yami's chest unconsciously 'So…uhh…will we…do that?'

Yami shook his head 'No. I wouldn't have sex with you'.

Yugi looked up shocked 'W-Why? A-Am I not good enough or something?'

Yami put his fingers on Yugi's lips to silence him 'Of course you're good enough. But you're underage. I wouldn't want us to both get into trouble, seeing as we're in a lot of trouble as it already is'.

'I guess…' Yugi looked up at him and kissed his fingers 'But…would you…do it with me?'

'If we were at the right age I might consider it yes' Yami brushed his hand over Yugi's forehead and smirked 'Why? Want to be naughty?'

Yugi blushed heavily and shook his head 'N-No. I-I was just curious…I-I don't think we should even do it…I-I mean…one step at a time right?'

'Right' Yami kissed Yugi's lips briefly 'One step at a time'.

Yugi smiled and slipped off Yami's chest before curling up next to him 'I love you Yami, goodnight'.

'Goodnight Yugi' Yami put his arm around Yugi before they both fell asleep together.

* * *

Yugi woke up the next morning, with a small groan he rubbed his eyes and looked around the hotel room, remembering why he was there and who was next to him in the bed. He looked up to see Yami sleeping peacefully, cuddled up next to the teen without a care in the world. Yugi couldn't help but give a smile, seeing Yami so peacefully made him look more cute then sexy to Yugi. But the teens eyes travelled down and his face burned red when they came to Yami's bare chest.

"Why does Yami have to sleep topless?" Yugi thought, letting one of his hands stroke over his chest "Why does his chest make me feel all tingly? It's annoying!" Yugi quickly glanced up at Yami before moving closer to his chest "Just one kiss…"

Yugi placed his lips against Yami's skin, feeling the heat of it and how smooth and soft it felt. It made the teen want to touch it more. Yugi placed more small kisses along his skin, looking up now and then to make sure Yami didn't wake up, then one of his hands slid down Yami's side and stroked over his hips.

"What am I doing?" Yugi pulled away from Yami and blushed heavily "I don't want to do anything too much when he's asleep! That would look like I'm raping him! But…his body…I want it so bad…"

Yugi then jumped as arms went around his body and he looked over his shoulder to see Yami curling up to him again.

'Yugi…' Yami mumbled in his sleep.

Yugi blinked but smiled, turning over in his arms and smiling.

'I'm here Yami' Yugi whispered before pressing his lips on Yami's lovingly.

Yugi jumped again as the lips kissed back and he was pushed over so Yami laid on top of him while kissing him passionately. Though Yugi wanted to yell at Yami for making him jump, he instead kissed back and wrapped his arms around Yami and stroked his back. Yami broke the kiss and grinned at the teen.

'Good morning to you too' Yami joked.

'Yami!' Yugi hissed and looked away 'I thought you was asleep! Now I'm embarrassed!'

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi's forehead 'Don't worry. I would've done the same to you if I was so close to your cute body'.

Yugi looked away embarrassed before he sat up, making Yami sit up as well, and stretched his arms 'I had a good sleep last night, how about you Yami?'

'Yes. It was fine' Yami stroked Yugi's chin 'How about we get us some breakfast and then we call your grandfather?'

Yugi looked away at that name but had no choice but to agree and nod 'Yes…very well'.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi on the cheek 'Don't worry. I'm sure he's calmed down by now and he's probably anxious to apologise for hitting you'.

Yugi nodded and turned to Yami 'And if he isn't? And he wants us to break up?'

Yami sighed 'I don't know Yugi…we just have to try'.

'Can I live with you then?'

'Maybe. We'll see' Yami stood up and held his hand out to Yugi 'Come on, we have to get changed and feed ourselves'.

Yugi nodded, taking Yami's hand he stepped out of the bed and got changed back in the clothes from the previous day and joined with Yami as they got some breakfast for themselves, Yugi though was worried as he had no idea how his grandfather was going to be like that day.

******************************End of chapter 5***************************

Me: 'Yes…what a chapter'.

Diao: 'Full of interesting stuff eh?'

Me 'Indeed it was! And next chapter we'll really find out if grandpa will accept it or not. I wont' delay it anymore I promise'.

Diao: 'Yeah right'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. Reconcile

Me: 'Lets cause some sh*t'.

Diao: 'Knowing you, you'd do that nevertheless of the situation'.

Me: 'Hell yeah!'

Chapter 6-Reconcile

Yugi sat on the end of the bed with the phone in his hands, Yami sat next to him and waited for the teen to dial the number, but he remained motionless. Yami looked up at the teens face.

'It's not going to dial itself you know' Yami commented.

'I can't' Yugi turned to Yami with a small sad look 'What if he really doesn't want me to be with you. I don't know what he'll do…'

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi on the forehead 'We'll just have to try and explain to him, okay?'

Yugi nodded and took a deep breath before dialling the number, he held it against his ear before giving Yami one last kiss on the lips. The phone on the other end got picked up, so Yugi turned slightly.

'Hello? Game shop' Solomon's voice said.

'Grandpa' Yugi softly spoke.

'Oh Yugi, I was so worried about you' Yugi gave a small smile, hearing how worried and relieved his grandfather was 'Where are you? Josephs?'

'Umm…y-yeah' Yugi lied.

There was a moments of silence between them 'You're not with _him _are you?'

'K-Kinda…'

'Yugi! What are you-?'

'Grandpa before you start yelling and stuff, I just want you to know that I love Yami very, very much and no matter what you say and stuff you're not going to take me away from him'.

Yami crossed his legs and watched Yugi carefully, not sure what the teen was planning on doing.

'Yugi, I understand that you love this person very much' Yugi smiled, hoping that he had got through to his grandfather 'But I don't want you to be near that man. You don't know anything about him'.

Yugi frowned 'Well I wouldn't complain if you met someone!' Yugi snapped back 'You don't even hear me complaining when you talk about those models you big perv!'

Yami then took the phone out of Yugi's hand, making him confused as he turned to Yami who sat back with the phone in his hands.

'Hello I've taken the phone' Yami said with a smile 'Yes this is Yami…yes I've heard about you too…Aha, yes, I can imagine you are worried…yes that was rather reckless of him' Yugi frowned, knowing they had to be talking of him 'Hmm…yes I can understand that…yes…how can I make things better then? Hmm…no, I don't think I can do that…well how about you come over here and we can talk about this…I'm at the Dancing swan room 36...yes, I'll see you in a few more minutes'.

Yami ended the call and turned to Yugi with a smile 'You're grandfather will be here in a few minutes so we can talk it out'.

Yugi nodded and scooted closer to Yami before resting against him 'He'll never listen'.

'You don't know if you don't try' Yami reassured as he stroked Yugi's hair 'And please, try not to insult your grandfather, no matter how heated it gets, alright?'

Yugi was about to argue back, but seeing Yami's pleading face Yugi smiled and nodded 'Okay Yami. I'll try'.

'Good' Yami kissed Yugi passionately as they waited for Solomon to arrive.

* * *

After twenty or more minutes there was a knock to the hotel door which made Yugi jump, Yugi slipped out of Yami's arms as he got up and opened the hotel door. Solomon stood behind it, and once seeing Yugi rushed over and hugged him tightly.

'Are you alright Yugi?' Solomon asked as he checked his grandson over 'You've had enough to eat right? Did you sleep alright?'

'I'm fine grandpa' Yugi reassured 'Yami took good care of me'.

Solomon glanced at Yami as he shut the door behind them, Solomon cleared his throat and turned to Yami.

'I suppose your this Yami then' Solomon said dully.

'I am' Yami smiled and held his hand out 'I'm Yami Aten, pleased to meet you'.

'Mm, yes quite' He took Yami's hand and shook it slightly 'Well…I trust you didn't sway Yugi in anyway'.

Yami chuckled 'Not at all. I simply cheered him up and gave him somewhere to sleep'.

'Oh I'm sure you did'.

Yugi rolled his eyes and stood up, walking over to Yami's side and wrapping his arms around the adult so he could be glued to Yami no matter what happened.

'Why don't you like us being together?' Yugi asked 'Is it because we're gay?'

Solomon sighed and turned to Yugi 'No of course not. It doesn't bother me' Yugi raised his brow in surprise, making Solomon sigh again 'Well it shocked me at first. But if that's how you are, then there's nothing wrong with it'.

'Is it the age?'

Solomon sighed again 'Seven years Yugi…'

'So? People have dated like nine years apart' Yugi defended 'Joey's parents are ten years apart!'

'I doubt they dated during school'.

'You never know'.

Solomon sighed as he looked between the two 'You met him over the internet!'

'I don't care, I'm glad I did, he's everything I wished for and I love him' Yugi hugged Yami tightly and held his hand 'And if that's all you've got to complain about then it's not good enough as I love him and that's final'.

There was a silence between the two, Yami looked between Solomon and Yugi before Solomon finally sighed and shook his head.

'You are so stubborn Yugi' He commented 'Alright, I might trust you with this…man'.

Yugi lit up and smiled 'Really?'

'But, I must insist on a formal introduction' Solomon continued, making Yugi blink in confusion, Solomon then turned to Yami 'Though it may just be me, I insist you come over to our house and have dinner with us'.

'Oh, is that necessary?' Yami asked a little shyly.

'It is' Solomon answered 'Unless you have a problem with that?'

'Err…'

'Please Yami' Yugi pleaded with a smile 'It'll be nice to have a dinner with you. Please?'

'Well, I guess I don't have much of a choice' Yami smiled 'I'd love to then'.

'Tomorrow then, the game shop at six?'

'Sure' Yami turned to Yugi 'Though you're going to have to tell me where you live'.

'Of course!' Yugi chirped happily.

'Well that's sorted, we'll talk more then and I'll have a better judgement of you' Solomon then turned to the door and walked over to it 'Yugi, come on'.

Yugi pouted 'But I wanted to stay with Yami longer'.

'Well, unfortunately Yugi I have work' Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead and smiled 'You can talk to me later tonight, and I'll be over your house tomorrow remember'.

Yugi sighed and nodded 'Okay then' Yugi reached up and kissed Yami on the lips, but as soon as they got passionate Solomon cleared his throat making them part away and smile 'See you later Yami'.

'Yes. See you Yugi'.

Yugi gave a small wave before he followed his grandfather out of the hotel and back to the street. They didn't speak to one another-mainly as Yugi was a little afraid to talk to his grandfather yet, he just hoped his grandfather would trust Yami after the dinner.

* * *

Yugi was in his room, though he and his grandfather hardly spoke a word to each other, Yugi didn't really mind. He was more happy at the thought of having Yami round for dinner, like real couples did only his grandfather was going to be there to stop them from being too romantic with each other. Yugi was currently trying to find suitable clothes to wear for the dinner, he pulled out a shirt and held it against him, sighing and shaking his head.

'No' He mumbled before throwing it to the ever growing pile of clothes 'I must have something decent to wear!'

Yugi smiled as he went through his clothes again, looking for those perfect clothes "I hope grandpa does like Yami enough. He didn't seem to hate him when they met, he gave him a chance, so that must mean something" Yugi giggled and blushed slightly "Maybe I should buy a posh frock to wear, Yami would love me in that!"

***************************End of chapter 6******************************

Me: 'I swear this chapter was going to be longer, but I feel so crap I can't do it…'

Diao: 'Why don't you take a rest then?'

Me: 'Then I'd be behind my stories…'

Diao: 'Take a damn rest'.

Me: 'Meanie to ill people'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. Dinner

Me: 'Right. I'm healthier. I'm readier. And I'm ready to do stuff!'

Diao: 'Oh goodie'.

Me: 'Ah shut up Diao; you can't hold me back forever!'

Chapter 7-Dinner

Yugi stood in his room; he was dressed in the best clothes he could find-that being a dress shirt from his school clothes a black jacket and the best of his jeans-he stared at his reflection in the mirror before giving a sigh and fiddling with his clothes, hoping he would make it better.

"I look so scruffy" Yugi whined in his mind "I need a proper suit!" He then gave a small smile at his reflection and fiddled with his sleeves "I bet Yami's wearing a suit…like ones grooms wear…it'll look like he'd be getting married".

Yugi then imagined Yami standing in front of a church, wearing a posh clean tuxedo with his arm around Yugi, who also wore a smart tuxedo as they walked out of the church hand in hand as confetti was thrown into the air to signify their marriage together, all their friends cheering and happy about it as they walked out to the limo to go to their honeymoon. Yugi stood with his eyes closed and drooled a little at that thought.

"That would be a dream come true…" Yugi thought.

'Yugi!' Yugi snapped out of his thoughts and wiped his mouth clean as he listened to his grandfather 'Your friend will be here soon! Hurry up!'

Yugi couldn't help but roll his eyes as he quickly brushed his clothes and left the safety of his room, having to take his chances with his scruffy appearance. The doorbell rang, and in an instant Yugi jumped the stairs and landed at the front door, quickly opening it he smiled at Yami.

'Oh wow!' Yugi then pointed at Yami 'You're wearing one!'

Yami looked down at his tuxedo and chuckled 'I thought I'd dress smartly and make a good impression'.

Yugi giggled insanely and pulled Yami in, hugging him tightly and nuzzling into Yami's chest as he felt the jacket "Maybe Yami might propose to me tonight then!"

'Did you miss me that much?' Yami asked as he stroked Yugi's hair.

'Terribly' Yugi replied before leaning up and kissing Yami's lips.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi back, pulling the teens waist closer to himself so he could turn the kiss to a passionate one, Yugi didn't mind it and gladly wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and kiss him back just as deeply. The two were wrapped up in their kiss that they jumped apart when they heard someone clearing their throat, seeing Solomon standing behind them with a stern frown on his face. The two of them gave nervous smiles like they had been caught doing something far worse than kissing, but Yami moved forwards and held his hand out to Solomon again.

'Hello again Mr. Mutou'.

'Hello again Yami' Solomon took his hand and shook it briefly before turning to the kitchen 'Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, can you wait that long?'

'I could wait all night. It's no problem'.

Solomon nodded before he walked to the kitchen. Yugi waited a few minutes before latching himself on Yami's arm, making the older one look down at him.

'I would show you my room, but I think grandpa would have something to say about it' Yugi giggled.

Yami smiled 'That's fine Yugi' He leaned down to kiss Yugi's lips quickly before being led by Yugi around the house.

* * *

Soon the dinner was ready and everything sat down to eat, it surprised the teen that Solomon let Yami and Yugi sit together at the table, though Yugi was sure that his grandfather was expecting Yami to do something or putting him to a test, but Yami didn't mind.

'Itadakimasu' Everyone started eating then and at first it was silent, Yugi looked around sceptically and wondered if he should start talking.

'This is good food' Yami commented, and then looking up at Solomon 'Did you cook this Mr. Mutou?'

'Most of it' Solomon replied 'Yugi helped on some parts'.

Yami turned to Yugi 'Well you're both excellent cooks'.

Yugi giggled and rubbed his head 'I don't know if I am…I'm not too good with cooking big meals…'

'And like I say Yugi, you can learn if you want to' Solomon added.

'I know…but I have so much homework though!'

Yami smiled and carried on having casual conversations with the two, Yugi carefully watched the evening and his grandfather, but he was sure he had nothing to worry about. As the time went on and Solomon talked more to Yami, it seemed like he was slowly opening up to Yami which Yugi was glad about-though he was sure making out in front of Solomon was going to be a big no. They finished their meal sometime later, but Yami and Solomon were still talking so Yugi let them carry on.

'So, what do you do exactly at this job?' Solomon asked.

'Nothing really glamorous' Yami replied as he sat back 'I'm like an executive, I basically fill in for my cousin for conferences and help him make decisions etc'.

Yugi looked up at Yami 'What does your cousin do?'

Yami turned to him and smiled 'He's my boss'.

'You never told me that!'

'I didn't think it was relevant'.

'So…do you like your job then?' Solomon asked casually.

'Well it can be rather exhausting' Yami admitted 'But I have to be thankful for it. If I didn't go on this conference, I would haven't had met Yugi for the first time'.

Yugi blushed slightly and was tempted to hold Yami's hand under the table, but he was sure his grandfather was expecting that, so clutched his clothes to hold back the urge.

'Well, I had a nice time here' Yami said to the elder 'I'm sure I'll miss this when I go back home'.

Yugi sat up then, turning to Yami 'Home?' He repeated 'What do you mean?'

Yami turned to Yugi 'I did say I was going to be here for two weeks' Yami explained to the teen 'I have to go home tomorrow'.

'Oh…' Yugi looked down at his legs 'I-I guess I…f-forgot about that…'

'Yugi?' Yami put his hand on the teens back 'Are you alright?'

'Fine' Yugi then stood up abruptly 'Excuse me'.

Yugi then rushed out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs, Solomon and Yami listened until there was a loud slam from Yugi's bedroom door. Yami sighed and stood up.

'I'll go see him' Yami offered before following Yugi up the stairs.

* * *

Yami looked around at the doors, wondering which one was Yugi's room, but only one had the sound of soft crying behind it. He opened the door slightly, looking in he saw Yugi sat on his bed with tears running down his cheeks, sobbing to himself. Yami gave a small knock on his door, but Yugi didn't look up.

'May I come in?' Yami asked, but Yugi gave no response so he walked in and looked around 'Nice room. Reminds me of my room I had when I was a kid'.

'Yami' Yugi croaked under the tears 'Please…I don't want you to see me crying…'

Yami walked over to the teen and sat down, Yugi moved his face away from Yami so he couldn't see Yugi crying.

'Are you upset I have to leave?' Yugi gave a small nod 'You knew that I was only staying here for two weeks though'.

'I know' Yugi whimpered, then being brave he turned to face Yami as his eyes were red and the tears flowed more than ever 'But I liked having you here. I don't want that all to go away'.

'Yugi, I won't be gone forever. I'm not that far away from you'.

'But you will be!' Yugi then leaned himself against Yami so he had to put his arms around the teen 'You'll be so far away that I won't be able to hug you, o-or touch you, o-or kiss you…I don't like that!'

'Sshh' Yami hushed as he stroked Yugi's hair 'You make it sound like you'll never see me again'.

'I won't!'

'You will' Yami lifted Yugi's head up and wiped away his tears 'It's not like we're that far apart, if you really want to we can meet up and go on dates'.

'Yeah…but you're busy with work…and I'm busy with school…when will we have time for dates?'

'We'll think of something' Yami rubbed Yugi's eyes 'That is if you want to go on a date with boring old me'.

Yugi giggled and nodded 'Of course. You're not boring or old!'

Yami chuckled and hugged Yugi close 'Thank you. You're not bad yourself'.

'Though a bad attitude' Yugi added with a chuckle. He then sighed and hugged Yami tightly 'I want to hug you so much…and never let you go'.

'Me too' Yami whispered, placing a small kiss on Yugi's head 'We'll see each other…I promise'.

Yugi looked up at Yami 'Really?'

'Really'.

'Soon?'

'Maybe. I can't be sure. But I will see you again, don't worry'.

Yugi gave a small nod 'Okay…I'm just…going to miss all the attention and stuff'.

'You'll survive, I'm sure you will' Yami held Yugi's face and lifted it up so he could see his glossy amethyst eyes 'You've done it before'.

'Yeah…but I've never wanted something or someone so much before…'

Yami smiled and leaned closer to Yugi before letting their lips meet. Yugi closed his eyes at the touch and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck so they could deepen their kiss to make it passionate, Yami slipped his arms around Yugi's waist and kissed him deeply before they broke the kiss and hugged each other.

'I love you Yami' Yugi whispered as he nuzzled in Yami's embrace.

'I love you too' Yami replied as he stroked Yugi's hair 'Besides, we can always talk over the phone or through the internet'.

'Internet' Yugi quickly replied, looking up at Yami who waited for an explanation 'I'm pretty sure grandpa would eavesdrop on our conversations or something. Besides, grandpa doesn't really know how to use the computer well, so he wouldn't be able to read our messages'.

'Alright' Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead 'When I get home, I'll send you a long and loving message'.

Yugi giggled and kissed Yami on the cheek 'Then I'll send one back'.

'I can't wait'.

* * *

Yugi sat at his computer the next day, having been through school and being impatient, he wanted to speak to Yami. Having missed him already since the previous twenty-four hours. He looked up and smiled when his computer gave a small beep and a message was sent to him from Yami, he quickly sat up and read the message.

_Yami Aten: 'Hello my Yugi. I hope school was good for you, surviving well?_

Yugi giggled and quickly typed back.

_Yugi M.: 'Hi my love. School was fine, just like usual. And I'm just barely surviving. I'm missing you already! Come back!'_

_Yami Aten: 'I will. Just hold on. And remember I love you'._

Yugi blushed slightly and smiled as he read the line a few more times before typing back.

_Yugi M.: 'Yeah, I love you too Yami'._

_Yami Aten: 'I know, don't worry, I'll think of something for us to do together for a date'._

_Yugi M.: 'It better be soon! I'll die in the next few days!'_

_Yami Aten: 'Don't do that Yugi, I still have to hold you and kiss you unbearably before you die'._

_Yugi M.: 'Okay, for you, I'll live a little longer'._

_Yami Aten: 'Thank you Yugi'._

**************************End of chapter 7*****************************

Me: 'This will be a short story'.

Diao: 'Seriously, or are you lying?'

Me: 'Like hell I know, I'm just guessing'.

Diao: 'Great'.

Me: 'But yes, Yugi's sad because Yami has to go…can anyone guess what might happen? Bonus naughty points for all!'

Diao: 'What the hell?'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. Summer holiday

Me: 'Hehehe'.

Diao: 'You've been doing that a while and I can't tell if it's a bad laugh or a perverted one'.

Me: 'It's the same thing in the end'.

Diao: 'I guess…'

Chapter 8-Summer holiday

It had been a few months since Yugi's last time he spent with Yami; the rest of the time they had talked over the internet or the phone. Though Yugi understood that Yami was busy and he had a lot to do then tend to Yugi's needs, he couldn't help but miss Yami. It wasn't like the same before, where they would hold each other and kiss each other, writing or saying it didn't have the same effect like it did before. Yugi sighed quietly to himself as he walked down the street with his friends by his side, it was the last day of school before their summer break and they were walking home.

'What are you going to be doing Anzu?' Joey asked with a smirk 'Beauty salon or something?'

'No' Anzu shot him a small glare before smiling 'I'm going to the hot springs for a week. It should be fun'.

'Knew it had something to do with your skin'.

'And what about you Joey?' Anzu crossed her arms 'What are you going to do?'

'Nothing. Best holiday ever' Joey joked with a chuckle 'What about you Yug?'

'Oh…I haven't planned anything yet…'

'You still upset about Yami?'

Yugi nodded but managed to pull a small smile 'I don't blame him for anything…but I miss him so much…'

'Why don't you go see him during the summer break?' Anzu suggested.

'Yami still has work…I don't want to be a nuisance to him'.

'I see…'

Yugi nodded and looked away, giving another small sigh before acting happy again for his friends before he had to go home.

* * *

Yugi was sat at his computer again, typing away to Yami when he came on. Their messages consisted of how their days went and how much they missed each other dearly, something that made Yugi sigh and only get more upset.

_Yami Aten: It's the holidays for you now, right?_

_Yugi M.: Yeah. How about you, you working?_

_Yami Aten: No, I've been trying to get all my work done in time of the holidays. Sorry I didn't go to your birthday party, was it fun?_

Yugi smiled slightly and typed back.

_Yugi M.: Yeah. It's okay, you were busy I understand. But you better come to my next one._

_Yami Aten: Wouldn't miss it for the world. Going on holiday at all?_

_Yugi M.: No. I'm still going to be stuck in the game shop. You going to some beach of some sort?_

_Yami Aten: Lol, no. I actually have an idea._

Yugi then sat up, when the next message popped up his face lit up and a large grin came across his face the more he read the message.

_Yami Aten: I came to see you, so why don't you come to my place this time. It'll only be for a few days I'm sure you'd want to get back to your grandfather-and I'm sure he would want you back as well-and I'm sure we can find something to do together. What do you think?_

_Yugi M.: I love you so much! I want to come! Can I?_

_Yami Aten: Lol, I did ask._

Yugi giggled uncontrollably and sat back in his chair as he hugged himself; the thought of being with Yami in Yami's house, alone for a summer holiday was too much for the teen. It was like a dream come true, like he was finally allowed to move in with Yugi. Yugi was about to type yes, but then stopped and thought, biting his lip he had to type his thoughts.

_Yugi M.: I want to…but I'd have to ask my grandfather…and how things are…he might say no…_

_Yami Aten: I can talk to him if it'll help._

_Yugi M.: I want to…but I'd have to ask my grandfather…and how things are…he might say no…_

_Yami Aten: I can talk to him if it'll help._

Yugi bit his lip in thought before typing back.

_Yugi M.: I'll talk to him first and see…if he says no or wants to talk to you, I'll let you know._

_Yami Aten: Okay. Good luck Yugi._

* * *

Yugi sat at the dining table with his grandfather later that evening, they were silent. Yugi was going to tell his grandfather about Yami's invitation, but there were a lot of bad scenarios that ran through the teens mind that kept him silent while they ate. But he wanted to be with Yami dearly, so now was not the time to be scared. He took a deep breath and looked up at his grandfather.

'Grandpa…' Yugi said weakly, making Solomon look up at the teen 'You don't…really need me this summer right? I-I mean…you can handle the game shop on your own, right?'

'Depends. Why do you ask?' The elder questioned.

'Oh just…in case…Joey takes me to places…you know…he does that and stuff…' The teen stared at Solomon as he gave a plain and unbelieving look; Yugi sighed and hung his head 'Yami asked me to visit him for a few days and such'.

'No' Solomon replied.

'Please! I haven't seen him forever and I really, really want to go!'

'I said no'.

Yugi frowned 'You didn't mind when he came here. You were actually liking him! Why won't you let me?'

'Simple reason being' Solomon held his fork and pointed it to Yugi 'He was here, where I could keep an eye on both of you. If you go off on your own, I don't know what you two will be doing. And not to sound perverted or indecent, but you're at that age where you're bound to have sex with someone'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Grandpa, I told you a million times. Yami wouldn't do that with me, he wants to wait until I'm legally an adult'.

'What's the say you won't try something'.

Yugi rolled his eyes again 'Well…point made, but even if I did go over the edge, Yami would say so and give me a good scolding. He's like you only younger and more attractive'.

Solomon didn't say anything and carried on eating; Yugi sighed as he rested his elbows on the table and clasped his hands together.

'Please! Please! Please!' Yugi pleaded to his grandfather 'I'll be a good boy! Promise! And I won't ever, ever ask anything from you again!'

'Doubt it' Solomon muttered, then looking at the teen he sighed and gave up 'Alright'.

Yugi sat up 'Really?'

'But I'm going to give you and Yami ground rules' Solomon added 'For you, it's no sleeping in the same bed together, no intimacy and no seducing Yami. If I so much get a whiff you two have been together too close'.

Yugi put his right hand over his chest and lifted his left hand in the air 'I solemnly swear I won't grandpa'.

'Good' Solomon looked up at Yugi 'How long do you plan to be going for then?'

'Yami said a few days, but that's all he said' Yugi then grinned 'Can I stay for a week?'

'Hmm…sure' Solomon agreed.

'Two weeks?'

'Don't push your luck' Solomon warned.

Yugi nodded but couldn't help as his grin stayed on his face during the rest of the evening; after he had finished his dinner he took no hurry in running up the stairs and straight to his computer to tell Yami the good news. After a discussion about dates, they had set the date when Yami would pick Yugi up from his house, Yugi marked his calendar and was excited as he dreamed and imagined what Yami's house would look like and what they would do together for a week.

* * *

When the day came, Yugi was at the game shop door as he looked out the window and waited anxiously for Yami to drive by. His suitcase was already packed and sat waiting; Solomon sat behind the counter and watched the teen with a roll of his eyes. It was a hot summer's day, and it only seemed to get hotter when it reached midday. Yugi was dressed in a white tank top and some dark blue shorts; he dressed in them to help him cool down-but it was mainly to make himself look cute when Yami arrived.

Yugi then gasped when he saw a car pull up in front of the game shop and stop, he giggled as he opened the door to let himself out.

'Yami!' Yugi cried out when Yami stepped out of the car.

Yami chuckled and waved 'Hey there Yugi'.

Yugi rushed over to Yami and was about to wrap his arms around Yami and kiss him deeply, but then a small cough from Solomon-who now stood at the game shop door-made them stop and pull back slightly. Yugi instead reached up to kiss Yami on the cheek to compensate.

'You ready to go then Yugi?' Yami asked.

'Of course!' Yugi sang as he giggled 'Let me get my stuff first'.

'Okay'.

Yugi sidled round his grandfather and picked up his suitcase, he dragged it to the boot of the car before throwing it inside and shutting the door down. Solomon approached Yami then.

'Now before you go' Solomon said 'I want some promises to be kept'.

Yami nodded 'I'm listening'.

'I've told Yugi this so it's not just you; I don't want you two sleeping in the same bed together, no intimacy, nothing leading to intimacy, no seducing, and try not to give Yugi too much sugar'.

'I heard that one!' Yugi hissed at his grandfather.

Yami chuckled 'You have my word Mr. Mutou, I promise Yugi will come back in one piece and pure'.

Solomon mumbled 'He better be'.

Yami turned to Yugi then and walked back to the car 'Yugi, do you want to sit in the front with me?'

'Yeah!' Yugi then opened the door and jumped in the seat next to Yami. He watched as Yami sat himself in and did his seatbelt before turning to the window, he rolled it down and waved at his grandfather 'Bye grandpa! I'll call you when I get there'.

'Alright' Solomon replied as he waved at the teen 'Try and have some fun'.

'That won't be hard' Yugi giggled as Yami started the car up.

They waited until Solomon returned back into the game shop before turning to each other and crashing their lips together. They kissed passionately for a few moments before breaking it with smiles on both their faces.

'I've been dying to do that' Yami admitted.

'Me too' Yugi added as Yami started to get the car moving and they sped off to their destination.

* * *

The drive was a few hours but that didn't matter to the teen, he was happy when they drive as he felt the wind cool down his body while he talked to Yami about trivial things. But the most he was happiest about was that he was with Yami again, just him and Yami alone for a week, it was all he needed to sustain himself for a while. They soon came to Yami's town, Yugi looked around excitedly as Yami drove them back to his home. The town didn't look that much different from Domino's, there was people, there was all sorts of different buildings, it looked normal. But it was Yami's home, so it made it all the better.

Yami soon drove the car into a car park; Yugi looked up at the building and realized it was an apartment building. The teen then turned to Yami.

'You live in an apartment?' Yugi questioned.

'Yep' Yami stopped the car and turned to Yugi 'Why? Is that a turn off for you?'

'No, no. I just…I could imagine you living in a big posh house is all'.

Yami chuckled 'I like to save my money at times'.

Yugi nodded, both of them stepped out of the car, Yugi quickly grabbed his suitcase before Yami locked the car and was led by the older one out of the car park and inside the building. They took the elevator up a few floors before it stopped and they walked down the corridor to Yami's apartment, he unlocked the door and opened it for Yugi. Yugi walked in and smiled; the apartment wasn't the best like Yugi had seen on the TV shows, but it was good enough. There was a sitting area with chairs and a TV, on the others side was the kitchen and dining area, a few doors lead off into other rooms-presumably the bathroom and bedrooms. On the opposite wall was a large window that showed the view of the city. Yugi put his suitcase down and ran to the window, looking out across the city with a smile.

'It looks so cool!' Yugi exclaimed as he looked around.

Yami smiled and picked up the suitcase Yugi dropped 'I'll put your suitcase away for you. The spare bedroom is alright I think'.

Yugi turned to him 'Spare bedroom?' He repeated.

'Yes. It's a bedroom that you don't normally use, keeping it for visitors'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'I know what one is. I just thought…we'd be sleeping together'.

'Sorry, but your grandfather told me we should sleep in separate beds'.

'Yeah…but he's not here…and he doesn't have to know every single detail…'

Yami raised his brow 'Never knew you were such a rule breaker'.

'Oh please!' Yugi pleaded 'We don't have to do anything, we don't even have to cuddle each other if that's not your thing, I just want to sleep next to you'.

Yami shook his head 'Sorry Yugi, but how do expect your grandfather to accept our relationship if we break the rules'.

Yugi sighed 'I thought you'd do that…I guess I can't argue much'.

Yami smiled as he placed the suitcase in the spare room and walked over to Yugi, slipping his arms around Yugi's waist and kissing his neck lovingly. Yugi purred slightly and held his hands.

'Don't worry Yugi, I'll make it up with lots of kisses' Yami offered as he kissed Yugi's cheek 'And I'll do anything you like'.

Yugi giggled and pointed on the window 'What's that tower?'

Yami looked up 'That's an observation tower. You can see a lot from up there, and buy ice creams'.

'Oohh, sounds dreamy' Yugi chuckled 'Can we go tomorrow?'

'No. Not tomorrow, I have work'.

Yugi turned to Yami 'I thought you finished work'.

'I was supposed to finish today, but I had to swap work days to pick you up, is that alright with you?'

'Well…you should've picked me up when you weren't working' Yugi smiled and kissed him on the cheek 'But it was still sweet nonetheless'.

Yami smiled 'I'll make it up to you, I promise'.

Yugi smiled 'And I can cook you a dinner tomorrow'.

'I didn't think you could cook'.

'I can try!'

Yami chuckled and hugged Yugi tightly 'I'm sure it'll be delicious'.

Yugi smiled and hugged Yami back 'I love you Yami…and I'm going to enjoy spending the week with you'.

'Me too Yugi. Me too'.

*****************************End of chapter 8**************************

Me: 'Yep. Yugi is going to be spending time with Yami'.

Diao: 'And that's bad?'

Me: 'You never know what might happen when you get left alone'.

Agil: 'Oh dear'.

Me: 'You said it'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	9. Play day

Me: 'Let's see how Yugi's first day goes'.

Diao: 'Troubled'.

Me: 'Sshh! Don't spoil it now!'

Chapter 9-Play day

Yugi slept in his bed the first night quite peacefully, though he still grumbled about not sharing the same bed with Yami, he did as he was told to and slept in the spare bedroom. Yugi gave a small yawn when he woke up and stretched out in his bed, he opened his eyes and looked around at the already lit room; he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, wondering if Yami had gone to work already.

Yugi slipped out of bed and got changed in some black shorts and a sleeveless white hoodie. He opened the door and peeked around, there was no sign of Yami, so Yugi presumed that he had already left.

The teen sighed as he walked over to the kitchen area 'Damn' Yugi muttered as he walked to the fridge 'I wanted to give him a goodbye kiss'.

Yugi opened the fridge door and looked inside, humming to himself as he decided on what to have for breakfast. Nothing seemed appetizing for him so he looked around in the cupboards, then spotting a small note on the counter Yugi picked it up and quickly read it.

"Yugi, you were asleep when I was getting ready so I left you sleeping. Sorry. I hope you find something to have for breakfast, it sounds stupid but I didn't think to buy anything you might like, sorry about that too. I'll buy something on my way home, which will be about five or so, I'll see you then Yugi.

Love and kisses Yami".

Yugi giggled and folded the note back up, he settled on making some toast. He picked up a piece of toast when he thought they were perfect and walked over to the window, he looked out at the people moving in the streets below and a large airship floating through the sky.

'I've never seen one before' Yugi commented as he bit into his toast and watched the blimp float away 'I wish Domino was as cool as this'.

Yugi watched it for a few more moments before returning to his plate at the table and sitting down at it; Yugi finished off his toast and washed up his plate. He sighed and looked at the clock, it read it had just passed ten o'clock and Yugi was sure Yami was into work already.

'I wonder…if he took a lunch with him…' Yugi said to himself with a sigh 'Maybe…I should take him something. Yeah!'

Yugi hurried to the fridge and quickly made some small snacks for Yami-though he accidentally made a little too much for one person to eat-after Yugi wrapped it up in a small box he stopped, and thought; he wasn't sure where Yami's job was.

Yugi bit his lip and looked around the apartment, trying to find some sort of clue or number to where Yami worked; he couldn't believe how he had skimmed over the detail of the name of Yami's company. He soon found Yami's phone book, and going through that he found a number that was under work; The Kaiba Corporation, he quickly checked the address before he grabbed the lunch and slipped on his shoes. He locked the door behind him before hurrying to the elevator and leaving the apartment building, looking around the streets before going on search for Yami.

* * *

Luckily, Yugi had met a few decent people on his way and they pointed him to the direction to the Kaiba Corporation. Yugi looked up at the tall tower, it seemed to reach up miles and miles into the sky, making it look like it was going to fall down over the teen if he looked too far up.

'It's like the observation tower' Yugi whispered to himself, then giving a groan 'I bet Yami's on the top floor and the elevator is broken'.

He sighed before walking in and talking to the receptionist, explaining that he was Yami's boyfriend and he wanted to see him quickly, she told him which level he was on and Yugi was thankful the elevators weren't broken so he didn't have to take the many stairs.

Yugi came to the floor and walked around the offices, there was many people walking around and being very busy. Yugi wanted to ask one of them if they knew where Yami was, but he didn't want to be a nuisance to anyone.

'So busy around here…' Yugi said quietly to himself 'I wonder if it was a good idea to come at all…'

Yugi then turned a corner only to hit into another person and knock them over as well as the lunch in his hands.

'Oh no!' Yugi quickly picked up the box before someone stepped on it, unwrapping it he checked on the food and sighed in relief 'Phew that was a close one'.

'Hey! Watch where you're going next time!' A younger voice hissed.

'I'm sorry' Yugi apologized as he stood up and faced the person in question. He had to be twelve years old or so, he had long black hair and was roughly Yugi's height if not a little shorter. Though clearly he shouldn't be wondering around the building-so Yugi thought 'Aren't you a little young to be here?'

'Yeah, well you shouldn't be here either' He looked up and down Yugi before saying 'Kindergartener'

Yugi scowled 'What! I'll have you know I'm seventeen!'

'Yeah right'.

'I am!'

He covered his ears and backed slightly 'So loud too! Even if you are telling the truth-'

'Which I am' Yugi slipped in.

'-You still shouldn't be here. You don't look like a serious business guy, so you should get out before I call security'.

'You've got a nerve' Yugi growled back 'They'll throw you out too! Kids aren't allowed in here!'

'So what?' He challenged 'My big brother owns this company! Everyone knows me!'

Yugi blinked confused 'Owns this?' He repeated then smiled 'Hey is he Yami's cousin then?'

The boy then blinked in confusion 'You know cousin Yami?' He asked.

'Yeah. I'm his boyfriend and looking for him'.

The boy looked up and down him again 'Yami's dating a kindergartener?'

'I'm not a kindergartener!' Yugi shouted at him, then giving a huff 'Anyway, just tell me where Yami is'.

The boy looked away 'I dunno. In a meeting I think'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Great timing. Well, where's his office then?'

'I won't tell'.

'Oh come on! It took me half an hour just to find this place! And everyone else looks busy!'

'Fine. I might tell' The boy looked away again with a cheeky grin 'But you…must play with me first. I'm bored'.

'But-!' Yugi sighed but shook his head 'Fine. What do you want to play then?'

The boy grinned and took out some cards 'Duel monsters for one hour'.

'Oh…well…I didn't bring my deck with me' Yugi commented, hoping he would get out of it.

'No problem. I have more than enough for us to both have decks'.

'Great' Yugi mumbled 'Let's find somewhere to play then and out of everyone's way'.

'Okay!' The boy caught up with Yugi and smiled 'By the way, my names Mokuba'.

'I'm Yugi' Yugi introduced.

Mokuba raised his brow at Yugi 'I'll call you Kindergartener instead'.

Yugi sighed but shook his head, knowing he was going to be stuck with that nickname for the hour together.

* * *

Yugi kept repeatedly checking the clock, waiting for the last minute of the hour to tick away. He and Mokuba found somewhere more secluded to play their duel, but due to Yugi's lack of concentration he kept making mistakes and it took no time for Mokuba to gain victory over him.

'Yes! I won!' Mokuba cheered.

'So you did' Yugi said as he handed back the cards 'I must really be going now. Can you tell me where Yami is?'

Mokuba sighed but told Yugi where he could find Yami and let the teen go. Yugi wondered around the offices until he came to Yami's office, feeling a little nervous Yugi pulled at his clothes a little before knocking on the door.

'Come in' Yami's voice called out.

Yugi smiled and opened the door and peeked in, giving a shy smile to Yami sitting behind the desk. When Yami realized it was Yugi he stood up immediately.

'Yugi' He walked over to the teen as he shut the door behind himself 'What are you doing here?'

'I…just came to give you some lunch' Yugi explained as he held the box to him 'I didn't want you to starve'.

'Oh' Yami smiled and took the box off him 'Thanks' Yami leaned closer and kissed Yugi's cheek 'Even though I buy my own lunch'.

Yugi's smile faded 'Oh…I…I didn't think of that…'

Yami chuckled and patted Yugi's head 'It's fine. I like it that you think of me'.

'All the time I can say!' Yugi added with a giggle.

Yami chuckled and unwrapped the box before opening it and looking inside 'You made a lot'.

'Well…I wasn't sure how much you ate…a-and you could always leave some behind…'

Yami smiled and walked over to his desk 'Well, since you've troubled yourself with getting here, why don't we share?'

'No! No!' Yugi shook his head 'It's your lunch. You should have it'.

Yami chuckled 'But it is my lunch, and I want to share it with you. Please?'

Yugi stared at Yami but nodded his head 'Okay then'.

Yugi moved closer and sat on Yami's desk as he shared the food out between them. Yugi took one of the sandwiches and bit into it, he watched Yami carefully as he ate the food as well.

'Is it…alright?' Yugi asked.

Yami looked up at Yugi and nodded 'It's fine. I guess you aren't that bad at cooking as you make it out to be'.

Yugi giggled 'Good' He finished off with his eating and grabbed some more food.

Yami looked up at Yugi 'I hope you didn't take too long to find me'.

'Well…I'd be lying if I say it didn't' Yugi rubbed the back of his head 'This place is so big. And then this kid challenged me to a duel'.

'Kid?' Yami repeated.

Yugi nodded 'Yeah. He said he was Mokuba, and that he was your cousin?'

'Oh, Mokie' Yami nodded 'Yeah, he and Kaiba-my other cousin-are really tight, but when Kaiba is working Mokuba often gets…ignored. Probably why he bugged you, he's always bugging people to play with him when Kaiba's working'.

'I see…' Yugi sighed 'I hope I don't get you in trouble then'.

'Why? What did you do?'

'I…yelled at him a little…but he called me a kindergartener! How could I not yell at him?'

Yami chuckled and shook his head 'Oh Yugi, you're so funny at times'.

Yugi sighed and looked away 'Well…even so I look older than a kindergartener!'

'True' Yami held Yugi's hand and kissed the top of it 'If you like, you can wait here for me to finish. Unless you get bored'.

'Never!' Yugi giggled 'I can wait. I'm very patient'.

'If only that were true' Yami joked with a smirk 'Alright, I'll try and be quick so we can go home earlier'.

* * *

Yami was back to working after lunch, Yugi sat on the sofa in his office and chatted away to him occasionally about casual things. Some hours later Yami had left his office door open so the man walked over to it and peeked in.

'Hey, I got you the-' He fell silent when Yami put his finger over his mouth before pointing to the sofa. The man looked to the sofa and saw the small teen curled up on it and fast asleep 'Oh sorry' He said quietly as he walked over to Yami 'Here, this is for you'.

'Thanks' Yami said as he took the papers off him and flittered through him.

The man turned to look at Yugi 'Who is that kid?'

'Oh, a friend' Yami replied 'Don't worry about him'.

'Well alright, see you later Yami'.

The man gave one last look at Yugi before walking out of the office, Yami shut the door too before glancing at Yugi, the teen mumbled something in his sleep and nuzzled into the cushions of the sofa. Yami smiled and walked over, brushing Yugi's bangs out of his face and kissing him on the cheek before walking back to his desk and carrying on with his work.

***************************End of chapter 9****************************

Diao: 'That…didn't go too bad'.

Me: 'Yeah, yeah, it went pretty well. Except for the dragon!'

Diao: '…What dragon?'

Me: 'Crap I forgot to write it in!'

Diao: 'Right…it's time for bed Vann. You need to calm down'.

Me: 'Never! I haven't slept in two days! I can do this!'

Diao: 'Get to bed!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. The date

Me: 'I thought this up last night'.

Diao: 'Then we know it's going to be bad'.

Me: 'Well it certainly won't be good!'

Chapter 10-The date

Yugi woke up the next morning; with a small sigh he opened his eyes and blinked as he met with Yami's smile next to him. He slowly groaned and pulled the covers over his head to hide his red blush, Yami only chuckled and patted the lump that was Yugi.

'Good morning to you too' Yami joked as he sat up on the bed.

'I-I didn't embarrass myself…did I?' Yugi asked nervously.

'No, not at all' Yami reassured 'Come on, I made breakfast for you'.

'Okay'.

Yami left the teen to get dressed on his own, Yugi slid out of bed and pulled out some shorts and a T-shirt; he hurried out of his room right as Yami put the plates on the table. Yugi smiled and walked over to join Yami at the table.

'Itadakimasu' Yugi took a bite out of the food and hummed 'It's so good!'

'You think so?' Yami asked casually as he also ate.

'It's the best thing I've ever tasted!' Yugi giggled and ate some more 'I'm going to make you cook all the time'.

Yami laughed 'Becoming a househusband, now that's something new'.

Yugi giggled again and ate as much as he could-and as quickly as he could-before he finished it off before Yami, Yami looked up at Yugi as he waited patiently.

'So, seeing as it's such a nice day out, where would you like to go Yugi?' Yami asked with a smile.

'That tower!' Yugi exclaimed, pointing at it through the window 'It looks cool!'

Yami chuckled 'Alright, we'll head there first today then, okay?'

'Yes!' Yugi giggled 'Thank you Yami!'

* * *

After a walk through the city they came to the observation tower, they took an elevator up to the top floor and waited until they came to the highest level. There were other people looking out the windows as well; couples, families, people on their own, they didn't seem bothered by the addition of Yugi and Yami.

'Cool!' Yugi ran over to a spare part of the window and pressed himself against the glass, looking out over the view. It spread out further than the town and the fields beyond the town could be seen, it made the teen happy. Yami walked over to Yugi and watched as the teens eyes took in all he could see, then looking down his legs became shaky.

'W-Whoa…t-this is really high up…' Yugi mumbled as he watched the cars drive past.

Yami chuckled 'You don't have a fear of heights do you?'

Yugi looked to Yami 'Not…really…it's just…well it's still no fun being too high up…it's dangerous!'

Yami chuckled and slipped his arms around Yugi's waist 'Don't worry; I have a hold of you now. I won't let go of you'.

Yugi giggled and held Yami's hands 'I know you wouldn't. And I won't let you go too!'

Yami smiled 'You're so cute' Yami kissed Yugi's forehead 'Just for being cute, I'll buy you two ice creams'.

Yugi grinned 'Yay! Thank you Yami!'

* * *

After they finished looking around the tower and Yugi finished off the ice cream they decided to walk around the streets of the town, Yugi looked in every shop window and pointed the things he liked out to Yami. Soon they came to a café and decided to stop there for a while and rest, they sat outside at a table, Yugi quickly drank his milkshake which helped him on the hot day.

'This place is great!' Yugi exclaimed 'Ten times better than my home!'

Yami chuckled 'I don't know, I think Domino is pretty interesting'.

'No it isn't' Yugi joked as he took another sip of his milkshake.

'Kindergartner!'

Yugi choked on his drink at the familiar voice and name, he looked to his side to see Mokuba leaning on the table with a cheeky grin.

'Hey Mokie' Yami greeted.

'Hey cousin Yami'.

'I told you before! I'm not a kindergartner!' Yugi growled with a heavy sigh to follow afterwards.

'Jeez! Yami, teach this kindergartner to be more quiet!'

'You-!'

'Hey Kaiba' Yami added before drinking some of his coffee.

'Hey' A voice replied 'Who's this?'

Yugi froze, the voice didn't sound very amused at the sight of Yugi. Yugi slowly looked over his shoulder and stared at the male; he was slightly older than Yami and was taller, though he was slim like Yami was, he certainly had an air of coldness about him. His eyes glaring at Yugi and he had his arms crossed over his chest like a school teacher would be like, Yugi turned back around and stared at his milkshake, feeling nervous just to look at him. Though the stare on Yugi's back was hard to ignore.

'This is Yugi' Yami replied 'Yugi this is my cousin and boss, Seto Kaiba'.

'P-P-Pleasure t-to meet y-you' Yugi stuttered rather pathetically.

'Hey Nii-sama, didn't I say Yami was dating a kindergartner!'

Yugi bit his lip, trying to hold back yelling at the small child.

'Mmm. Never knew your taste was in little children Yami' Kaiba replied.

"I would shout at him…" Yugi thought to himself "But he's so scary! He's like the teacher who appears out of nowhere! O-Or a robot! O-Or something creepy!"

'Don't be so mean Kaiba' Yami scolded 'So, what are you two doing today? Day off or something'.

'You bet it!' Mokuba replied 'It's the only time I can get Nii-sama to do anything with me!'

Yami chuckled 'Well, we're also on a date, had a great time so far, right Yugi?'

Yugi nodded, a little too scared to answer if Kaiba was behind him.

'Hey! You two should come to Kaibaland!' Mokuba suggested 'It's open today, and there's lots of rides' Mokuba then smirked at Yugi 'And kids under ten go free'.

'You-!' Yugi felt a shiver go down his back and he remained silent 'I-I mean…it…sounds like fun…'

'You want to go Yugi?' Yugi nodded in response, Yami smiled and left some money on the table before standing up 'Alright, let's go then'.

Yugi quickly finished his milkshake and stood up with Yami as well, hugging his arm so he knew he wouldn't have to be near Kaiba. Mokuba stuck to Yugi's over side and told him all the rides they had at Kaibaland while Kaiba followed silent by Mokuba's side. Yugi tried to listen to Mokuba and nod his head at the appropriate time, but there was one thing distracting him; Kaiba kept staring at him.

"Why is he staring at me?" Yugi thought to himself as he hugged Yami's arm tighter "He's really scary…"

* * *

They soon reached Kaibaland, Kaiba managed to let them in without paying and they were walking around the park. There were many vendors for foods and drinks, many roller coaster rides filled the sky as well as the rides filling up the ground. Yugi sighed and looked up at the bright sky, starting to feel warm again.

'Wow, this place is huge' Yugi said as he turned to Yami 'Isn't it Yami?'

'Yeah' Yami put his hand over Yugi's forehead 'You getting a little hot?'

'A-A little…it's rather sunny today…'

'How about I buy you a drink?' Yami suggested, then turning to Mokuba 'How about you Mokie?'

'Lemon!' Mokuba replied happily.

Yami chuckled 'Yugi? What flavor would you like?'

'Umm...S-Strawberry please' Yugi replied.

'Right' Yugi let go of Yami's arm so he could move around 'Kaiba, you want a drink?'

'No thanks' Kaiba replied.

'You'll die in that suit'.

'I'll take my chances'.

Yami rolled his eyes but walked off to one of the vendors so he could buy them drinks, Mokuba grinned and tugged on Yugi's arm.

'What do you think about riding that one first?' Mokuba asked as he pointed to a ride that went high into the sky.

'That looks fun' Yugi replied.

Mokuba sniggered 'I'll go ask if kindergartners are allowed on' Mokuba joked as he ran off to the line of the ride.

'What?' Yugi glared 'Mokuba! You little-!'

'Oi' Kaiba quickly grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him back into a stop 'I want a word with you'.

Yugi froze "Damnit" Yugi looked back at Kaiba's cold stare "What would he want to talk to me about? Being mean to Mokuba?" Kaiba let go of Yugi's arm when he knew Yugi wouldn't run off "Oh my god!" Yugi blushed to a deep red color "D-D-Does…K-Kaiba like me? I-It would explain why he's been staring at me…Oohh!"

'How much do you love Yami?' Kaiba asked.

"Oh my god! He's asking me how I love Yami, and if I don't say the right thing he'll come onto me! What do I do?"

'A-A lot…' Yugi replied stutteringly.

'But how much exactly?' Kaiba continued to question.

'Umm…w-well…i-if it was money…' Yugi explained nervously 'B-Billions and billions…'

Kaiba's lips smirked a little 'Funny you should say that. What part of Yami that makes you love him then?'

Yugi blinked 'Huh? What do you mean?'

'Are you sure you're not with him just to have his money? And the fact that he's young and rather foolish?'

'What? No of course not! I love Yami! Very, very much!'

'Prove it' Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest 'If you really love Yami, you'd prove your love to him'.

'I…uh…' Yugi bit his lip and hung his head 'I…I don't know…how to do that…stuff…'

Kaiba shook his head 'Tut, tut. You can't even prove your so called love, now that says a lot about you'.

Yugi bit his lip 'I-I don't know…what you want me to do…but I love him! I really do! He means the world to me!' Yugi then looked up to glare at Kaiba 'And if you think you can…bully me out of dating him then you have another thing coming! It would take a bomb-no a nuclear bomb to ever stop me from loving Yami and to keep me away from him! So just…deal with it!'

Yugi gave another heavy sigh and the two glared at each other for a few moments before Yugi turned away and put his hands over his face.

"I shouted at him!" Yugi screamed at himself "And he's the boss of a company! I'm screwed! I've screwed up big time!"

'What does Yami see in you?' Kaiba asked mockingly 'He must really be dumb'.

Yugi glared back at him but then looked up as Yami put a can on top of his head, Yugi smiled as Yami smiled back.

'Strawberry like you asked sir' Yami joked as he handed Yugi the can.

'T-Thanks' Yugi took the can and held it in his hands.

Yami smiled and slipped his arm around Yugi's waist and pulled him closer 'And also Kaiba, try not to bully my boyfriend. I wouldn't want you to chase off all my boyfriends before it's too late'.

'Y-You heard Yami?' Yugi then blushed a deep red color 'P-Please tell me y-you didn't hear me as well'.

Yami smirked and gave a wink 'Heard it all'.

'No!' Yugi covered his face with his hands again 'You'll never let me live it down! You'll embarrass me for the rest of my life!'

Yami laughed 'Most likely!' He joked.

Kaiba sighed and walked past Yami 'Well you can go screw yourself up then. You won't be coming to me in tears'.

'I love you too Kaiba' Yami chuckled as Kaiba walked off 'Hey! Mokie! I got you your drink!'

Mokuba hurried over and took the can off Yami 'Thanks! What's wrong with Nii-sama?'

'He's just sulking' Yami replied 'Let's go ride some rides yeah?'

Mokuba nodded 'Alright! Oh, they said they'll allow you to go on Kindergartner'.

'Yeah…' Yugi mumbled with his embarrassed blush across his cheek.

* * *

Yugi held Yami's hand when they day became evening and they left the theme park, Yugi swung their hands a little as he looked up at Yami.

'I had a great time today Yami' Yugi smiled 'Can we go on another date?'

'Sure' Yami intertwined their fingers 'I'm sorry about Kaiba today though…'

'I-It's fine' Yugi blushed lightly 'A-At least it's better then what I thought…'

'Hmm? What did you think?'

'I thought…Kaiba might've liked me…' Yugi looked up at Yami as he started sniggering 'It's not funny! I was really confused on what to do! He just kept staring at me the whole time!'

'Sorry' Yami apologized 'I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at how cute it would've been if it were true'.

'Huh? What do you mean by that?' Yugi asked confused.

'Well, in Kaiba's mind the only thing that matters is work and family. There's hardly any room for him to think about love. He's such a hard nut to crack, so, even if he did like you I think it would be fine, at least then he would like someone for once'.

'I see…' Yugi sighed 'You're family is weird…more messed up then mine'.

Yami chuckled and nodded 'We are. At least it makes us interesting'.

'Yup' Yugi agreed 'And more handsome!'

'Oh?' Yami smirked 'Did you think Kaiba was handsome then?'

'What? No, no! I-I was meaning you!'

'Oh Yugi' Yami put his hand over his face in an act of sadness 'I feel so betrayed. How could you do this to me?'

'It's not like that Yami!' Yugi growled as he pulled on Yami's hand 'Stop making me feel bad!'

Yami laughed 'Alright, alright. I'll make you a big dinner today then'.

'What for?'

'For being extremely cute today' Yami kissed Yugi's forehead and smiled 'You deserve it'.

****************************End of chapter 10**************************

Me: 'So…Kaiba made his move'.

Diao: 'He didn't really like Yugi did he?'

Me: 'No way. He has the hots for…someone…'

Diao: 'You?'

Me: 'EWWWWW! Diao! I will chop your balls off for that!'

Diao: 'I was only joking!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. Movie for two

Me: 'Seems to be going good'.

Diao: '…Did you just jinx yourself?'

Me: 'Damn straight I did!'

Chapter 11-Movie for two

Yugi peeked into the kitchen as Yami looked through the fridge. He sighed as he stood up and rubbed the back of his head, Yugi grinned before moving forwards and wrapping his arms around Yami's waist to get his attention.

'Something wrong?' Yugi asked curiously.

Yami looked over his shoulder at Yugi 'Just wondering what to have for dinner is all'.

Yugi hummed and smiled 'If you like, we can call a takeaway or something. Unless you don't eat that sort of thing…'

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's forehead 'Pizza or Chinese?'

Yugi giggled 'Pizza-no, no! Chinese! I haven't had that in ages!'

Yami chuckled 'Chinese it is. How about you pick a film and we can have a slob out night tonight?'

'Yeah! Only if I can cuddle you?'

'Of course'.

Yugi punched his fist in the air 'Yes! I'll go choose a film!'

* * *

After Yami called to get some Chinese and Yugi picked out a film for the two of them to watch, after they ate all they could, Yugi curled up next to Yami and Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi so he could pull him closer. Yugi purred and nuzzled into Yami's chest every now and then before turning back to the film.

Yugi glanced up at the clock to see it had just passed nine, he then glanced up at Yami and held his hand.

'Yami…' Yugi spoke quietly.

'Yes?'

'I was just…wondering something…'

'Fire away'.

'Well…I'm not your…first relationship…am I?'

Yami sighed and looked down at the teen with a shake of his head 'No. Does that bother you?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I dunno…were they…other guys or women…?'

'Women'.

'Then…you don't really know…if you like men…right?'

'Yugi' Yami held Yugi's face and kissed his forehead 'If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be dating you, now would I? I love you more than anyone, so you don't need to worry alright?'

Yugi shrugged 'Just curious…'

Yami chuckled and ran his hand through Yugi's hair 'There's no one but you. Okay?'

Yugi smiled and rested his head back on Yami, but then another thought struck him as he glanced up at Yami again 'Did you…do it with them before?'

Yami sighed and rolled his eyes 'Yes. Yes I did'.

'Not fair!' Yugi sat up 'Why won't you do it with me then? Or is it because I'm not a woman?'

Yami chuckled 'No Yugi. You're not old enough. There's too much an age difference between us. We simply have to wait. I did it with women because they were the same age as me. Simple as'.

Yugi huffed and went back to lying against his chest 'Just not fair' Yugi mumbled.

'I know' Yami held Yugi's hand before kissing it 'But I promise, it'll be special nonetheless'.

'How so?'

Yami winked 'That's a secret'.

Yugi pouted 'No hint?'

'Nope' Yami leaned closer and kissed Yugi's lips 'You're going to have to wait'.

Yugi mumbled some things but rested against Yami once more, knowing that Yami wouldn't give up that easily. They sat watching the movie for a little longer, Yugi bit his lip before smiling and pressing closer to Yami; the older one didn't seem fazed by Yugi so the teen moved closer and slowly slipped his leg over Yami's leg.

'Come here' Yami suddenly said as he moved Yugi so he sat on his lap. Yami smiled 'You could've just asked'.

'Well I didn't know if you like this sort of thing' Yugi defended as he curled up into Yami's chest again.

'Well seeing as it's you, of course' Yami kissed Yugi's forehead before wrapping his arms around Yugi and hugging him 'I like hugging you'.

Yugi giggled and reached up to kiss Yami's neck, Yami chuckled and reached down to kiss Yugi fully on the lips, Yugi hummed and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck to pull him deeper into the kiss. Yami slipped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him closer, leaning him back so they kissed more deeply. Yami licked over Yugi's lips, making the teen whimper but open his mouth to him, exchanging tongues as they began a tongue fight in their mouths. Yugi moaned and one hand slipped from Yami's neck, travelling down to his shirt and unbuttoning it until Yami's chest was visible and Yugi stroked over his soft skin.

Yami then broke the kiss with a smile as he let go of Yugi and buttoned his shirt back up again.

'Sneaky' Yami commented.

Yugi sighed and hung his head 'You're too good at times, you know?'

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi on the forehead 'I know it must be hard for you. But hold on just a little bit more, okay?'

Yugi nodded and sighed 'If I survive as long to my next birthday'.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's head before pulling him closer to a cuddle 'I'm sure you'll manage'.

* * *

Yugi laid in his bed that night after finishing his cuddling and kissing with Yami during the movie, Yugi sighed in his bed as he stroked over his arm, thinking over a few things in his mind.

"Still doesn't help with the fact…that I'm still needy…" Yugi whimpered as he curled up "And Yami is so damn sexy! I just…want him so much…"

Yugi sighed and sat up in his bed, rubbing his arm and biting his lip he slipped out of his bed and walked out of his room, creeping to Yami's room and opening the door and peeking in.

'Yami…' Yugi whispered.

Yami looked up 'Yugi? Something wrong?'

'C-Could I…sleep with you tonight?'

Yami smiled and sat up 'Alright. Come on in then'.

Yugi smiled and clambered onto Yami's bed before slipping under the covers and curling up next to Yami's body. Yami stroked over Yugi's hair before lying down next to him and pulling Yugi closer and stroking his hair gently.

'You're too irresistible…' Yugi mumbled as he closed his eyes and snuggled into Yami's chest 'I can't…stop thinking about you…you're too…damn sexy…'

Yami chuckled 'Likewise. You're too cute I can't stop thinking about you'.

'Yeah…but it's not…the same…as me…'

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi on the forehead and watched the teen fall asleep gently in his arms. Yami sighed as he wrapped his arms around Yugi and closed his eyes as well.

'So much for sleeping in separate beds' Yami muttered before falling asleep.

* * *

Yugi woke up the next morning, giving a small yawn he opened his eyes and looked at the sleeping face next to him. He couldn't help but giggle quietly, noting on how peaceful and cute Yami looked asleep, he moved closer and gave Yami a small kiss on Yami's lips before resting next to him and played with his hair. Yugi sighed as he brushed back his bangs.

'I don't want to go home…' Yugi whispered quietly to himself 'Having far too much fun here…' He moved closer for another kiss and smile 'I love you Yami'.

***************************End of chapter 11***************************

Me: 'Failed sex attempt number…twenty'.

Diao: 'It hasn't been twenty times'.

Me: 'It feels like it'.

Diao: 'Yeah well it would for you'.

Me: 'Don't be mean!'

Agil: 'Be nice Diao'.

Diao: 'Damn'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	12. Suspicions

Me: 'No…not…planning anything evil…no…'

Diao: 'Huh?'

Me: 'Nothing to do with the chapters…nope…nada…'

Diao: 'Oh…I see…'

Chapter 12-Suspicions

Yugi was packing away his clothes and other items back into his suitcase with a dismal sigh to follow. He didn't want to go home, not right now. He was having too much fun spending with Yami-but he also had to think it was because he had managed to get into the routine of getting up early and sneakily watch Yami getting change so he could ogle Yami's bare body for a few minutes.

Yugi sighed as he locked his suitcase and pulled it with him as he walked out the bedroom, Yami was standing at the door waiting for the teen to join him so they could go down to the car. Yugi bit his lip and turned to the window, making Yami raise his brow.

'What are you doing?' Yami asked.

'I want to get one last look' Yugi replied before turning back to Yami 'I might not get to see it again for a long time'.

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi on the forehead 'Not true. You might get to come back during the winter break'.

'I guess…' Yugi gave a sigh 'Knowing grandpa though he'd accuse me of something…losing virginity, blasphemy something like that he'd use to lock me away'.

Yami chuckled and lead Yugi out of the apartment and down the corridor 'I'm sure he'll believe you. Besides, we haven't done anything that is wrong right?'

Yugi nodded 'Yeah I guess…' Yugi sighed as they took the elevator down 'I'm going to miss you a lot'.

'I am too'.

* * *

After a few hours' drive and they ended up back at the game shop in Domino, Yugi glanced at the small building before sinking into his seat. Yami sighed and stroked Yugi's hair to get the teens attention.

'Be brave' Yami encouraged.

Yugi sighed 'I know' Yugi sat up more before turning to Yami 'You'll visit me though right? You're still off work until a few more weeks' right?'

'Of course' Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead 'I'll visit you every day if you like'.

'Yes. Every day and every night!'

Yami laughed 'Don't push it. I don't think your grandfather would like scary me sleeping over'.

'True' Yugi mumbled as he rolled his eyes, but then quickly reached up to kiss Yami on the cheek 'I love you Yami'.

Yami smiled 'I love you too. I'll call you tonight, okay?'

Yugi nodded before getting himself out of the car and took out his suitcase before going back round to Yami and giving him another kiss on the lips before Yugi walked back into the game shop and Yami drove off. Yugi sighed as he walked to the stairs behind the game shop, presumably upstairs doing something.

'Grandpa I'm back' Yugi called out as he tugged his suitcase up the stairs.

When the teen came to the house level Solomon appeared and walked over to Yugi.

'You're back soon' He commented 'I thought you would've come back later'.

'Me too' Yugi mumbled as he pulled his suitcase up the stairs again 'I'm going to put my stuff away then I'll come back down'.

'Alright then'.

Yugi then pulled his suitcase to his room before sitting it on his bed and putting his clothes and items in their rightful place. He gave a sigh and looked around the room; it wasn't the same without Yami being there.

When Yugi was finished unpacking he came downstairs to the kitchen to grab a can of soda.

'So, what did you do at Yami's?' Solomon asked casually as Yugi drank.

Yugi shrugged 'Stuff. Had a great time'.

'Oh really?'

Yugi rolled his eyes as he knew what he was insinuating 'No grandpa. We didn't have sex, I'm still a virgin'.

'Alright, alright' Solomon waved his hand at the teen 'Just asking'.

Yugi watched as his grandfather left him after that, Yugi sighed but finished his soda and returned back to his room.

* * *

When it was coming to evening Yugi opened his window to try and let some cool air come into his room while he called Joey, wedging his mobile between his ear and shoulder while he opened his window.

'Yug?' Joey's voice asked.

'Hey Joey' Yugi replied as he sat down on his bed 'Just calling to say I'm back'.

'Alright, have a fun time?'

'Yeah it was the best' Yugi then laid down so he rested on his stomach and kicked his legs back and forth 'Would've been the best if I wasn't still a kid…'

'Huh? Oh…' Joey chuckled 'You mean sex right?'

Yugi blushed slightly 'It's not fair! Everyone else can do what they like when they like, but I can't do anything without getting into trouble!' Yugi sighed and rested his head in his hand 'So unfair…I wish I wasn't a minor…'

'Yeah, but still keep your chin up. You've only got a year 'till your eighteen right?'

'Yeah but that's months away! I think I'd die by then'.

Joey then laughed making Yugi frown 'What's so funny?'

'Nothing' Joey sniggered 'Just…you're pretty funny when you're horny'.

Yugi rolled his eyes again 'Well come on, if you were around Yami all the time you'd feel the same'.

'I wouldn't know because I date women'.

Yugi gave a sigh 'Fine. If you was around a hot woman then but you'd have to wait a year or something you'd feel the same'.

'Then I'd probably do it in secret and not tell anyone'.

'You're a big help' Yugi muttered as ran his hand through his hair 'Yami's just too good though…he wouldn't do anything bad'.

'Oh really? Maybe he's scared'.

'Doubt it' Yugi laughed 'He already had previous relationships, I doubt he's gonna be scared of me'.

'Really? Perhaps he's cheating then'.

Yugi closed his eyes 'Joey don't tell me these things! You know how paranoid I am about our relationship'.

'Sorry!' Joey sighed 'But he could be…I mean…he says he's busy all the time…but how do you really know?'

'I've seen him at work, I know how busy he is'.

'But he must get days off right? And if he wanted to see you so badly, why hasn't he seen you on a webcam yet?'

'I don't have a webcam Joey!'

'He could've suggested it to you, just a suggestion'.

'Damnit Joey, now you're making me worried'.

Joey chuckled 'Well don't worry; if he has nothing to hide he'd be willing to split himself in half to prove he hasn't cheated on you'.

'I guess…' Yugi glanced at the clock 'I'll call you tomorrow Joey; I have to call Yami now'.

'Alright, send him my love' Joey joked.

'No way, you said you like girls' Yugi retorted 'Talk to you tomorrow Joey'.

'Alright, bye Yug'.

Yugi ended the call and stared at his phone, the picture he had set to his wallpaper was a picture of Yami he had took. He sighed and stroked over the screen as he thought to himself.

"Yami would never cheat" Yugi thought "Joey's being stupid. Yami loves me, and I love him. That's all there is to it" Yugi gave a nod as he dialed Yami's number and waited for him to pick "Webcam…not a bad idea though…I'll suggest it to Yami and see what he thinks" Yugi then giggled at an idea before sighing "Damn, Joey is right. I am way too horny now".

****************************End of chapter 12**************************

Me: 'I wonder what Yugi's horny thought was…'

Diao: 'I think we can guess'.

Me: 'Yes, because we all what you can do on webcams'.

Agil: 'Like what?'

Me: 'Ahahaha' pats Agil's head 'Anyway, yes; Yami wouldn't cheat…would he?'

Diao: 'He did in your other story'.

Agil: 'It was mean'.

Me: 'Yeah…but he wouldn't cheat now'.

Diao: 'You sure?'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	13. Offer

Me: 'Yes you saw this, you knew'.

Diao: 'Why do you sound so creepy?'

Me: 'Because I am'.

Chapter 13-Offer

It was only a few days since Yugi's return home that he had convinced Yami to take him on a date, Yami didn't mind and gladly came back down on the weekend. After they spent some time together they walked around the park, holding hands tightly as they talked to each other casually, Yugi bit his lip but smiled nonetheless.

'Yami' Yugi spoke up, getting the older ones attention 'Would you…buy a web cam?' Yugi asked.

'A web cam?' Yami repeated.

'Yeah…so I can give you proper goodnight kisses and you can see me. I'll buy one too if you will'.

Yami chuckled and lifted Yugi's hand up so he could kiss the top of it 'I like that idea a lot…I'll look around for one when I get back home'.

Yugi smiled 'If you buy one, I'll have to make sure mine is turned off otherwise you might watch me getting changed!'

Yami laughed 'Oh that sounds dirty that I like it'.

Yugi giggled before letting go of his hand and standing in front of him, he held Yami's face before reaching up and kissing him on the lips. Yami kissed back and slipped his arms around Yugi's waist to pull him closer for a brief while before they broke the kiss.

'C-Can I ask you something else?' Yugi asked quietly.

'How much?' Yami joked.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Hopefully nothing' Yugi twirled his finger casually on Yami's shoulder 'W-Well…I've been…round yours…and I know you've been to my crummy place…but…can you sleep over mine?'

'Really?'

'Sure. I'll work on grandpa, but I'm sure he'd be happy to let you over'.

Yami raised a brow 'I thought you didn't have a spare bedroom'.

'Uhh…well…I'm sure we can get around that' Yugi said vaguely before smiling 'Please?'

'Alright, if your grandfather is fine with it, then I'll come over'.

'Yay!' Yugi hugged Yami tightly and nuzzled his chest 'Thank you Yami!'

Yami chuckled and patted Yugi's head 'Well remember, I'll only come if it's alright with your grandfather'.

Yugi giggled and nodded 'Don't worry; I have a fool proof plan that'll make him say yes!'

* * *

'Oh great and master grandpa!' Solomon looked up then turned around to see his grandson fallen to the floor and bowing so that his forehead touched the floor 'I beg of you to give me mercy!'

'What are you on about Yugi?' Solomon questioned.

Yugi looked up with a nervous smile 'Well…I was thinking…since…I spent time with Yami…maybe he could come here and-'

'No'.

'Please grandpa!' Yugi pleaded 'You said it yourself you'd like it better when he was here where you can keep an eye on us! So we'll be here where you can watch us!'

'You don't fool me Yugi' Solomon scolded as he crossed his arms 'We have no spare bedrooms, so I guess it would be convenient for you if I were to allow Yami to share your bedroom'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Yeah well…we are dating…I'd be a bit worried if you offered Yami to sleep in your room'.

'That is beside the point' Solomon grumbled 'You are still too young to be in a sexual relationship with that man so I won't allow him to stay here until I say so'.

Yugi groaned 'I wasn't even thinking about that! Besides even if we did want to have sex here you'd probably hear us!'

Solomon sighed and rolled his eyes 'Well I'm sure you youngsters have got around that with your…strange "toys" Probably use a pillow or some sort…'

Yugi held back his giggles before slapping himself gently to get rid of his smile 'Grandpa! I only want Yami to stay over for one night or so, why do you make me out to be some sort of…sex predator?' Yugi gave a huff and a small out 'I just want to be with Yami…'

Solomon glanced at his sad grandson, after some mumblings to himself he gave in to his grandson's trick 'Alright, alright' Solomon sighed 'One night. _One night_, and that is all I offer. And you better stay to your words, and you will find away so you won't sleep together, understood?'

'Yep!' Yugi jumped up on his feet with a grin 'I'll sleep in a sleeping bag! Thank you grandpa!'

* * *

Yugi sat on his bed with his phone against his ear as he stroked up and down his leg casually while he waited for Yami to pick up his phone.

'Hello Yugi' Yami greeted with a chuckle.

'How'd you know it was me?' Yugi asked confused.

'Who else would be calling me?' Yami joked 'Called ID as well might've been a giveaway'.

'Oh…right' Yugi rubbed the back of his head 'A-Anyway, do you have a web cam yet?'

'No not yet'.

Yugi pouted 'Why not?'

'I haven't found one yet. I'll find one soon. Have you got one?'

'Err…not yet…' Yugi shook his head and tried to change the conversation 'A-Anyway, grandpa said you could come over'.

'Really? What did you do to convince him?'

'Oh…just…some things' Yugi said vaguely 'It's only for one night, but one night is better than nothing right?'

'Yes it is. When will it be best with you for me to come down then?'

'How about Saturday? Is that fine?' Yugi asked.

'Sounds good to me. I'll see you then and I'll make sure to buy a camera by then too'.

'Okay. I love you Yami'.

'I love you too Yugi. I'll see you on Saturday then'.

'Yep. Bye Yami' Yugi hung up his phone before sighing and standing up, turning to his window and staring out of it 'Sorry grandpa…but I need to do this, I don't want to lose Yami…' Yugi hummed before smiling 'I wonder if I should buy something revealing…or…something like that…'

* * *

When Saturday came round Yugi sat in the game shop and waited eagerly for Yami's arrival, he sat on the counter and kicked his legs idly back and forth while he waited. Yugi looked up when he heard a car pull up, he smiled and bounced off the counter before opening the game shop door for Yami. Yami walked in and smiled at the excited teen.

'Sorry I was late' Yami apologized 'Traffic. It's a nightmare'.

'Well I was about to take a bath, but you're here now…unless…' Yugi moved closer and drew a circle on Yami's chest with his finger 'You'd like to take one…with me?'

'Doesn't sound too bad' Yami hummed as he leaned closer to kiss Yugi.

But then someone cleared their throat and they looked up to see Solomon standing at the foot of the stairs, Yugi rolled his eyes and held Yami's hand before pulling him to the stairs.

'Come on Yami, you must be tired after the car journey, I'll make you some tea' Yugi offered as he pulled the older male up the stairs.

After a long evening of being watched under the watchful eyes of Yugi's grandfather and acting like good boys they were soon allowed to go to bed after dinner. Yami sat on Yugi's bed while he watched him unroll the sleeping bag; Yugi hummed to himself as he patted it at the end and unzipped the side.

'I'd feel much more at ease if you had the bed' Yami said quietly.

Yugi smiled and shook his head 'No, it's fine. Honestly'.

'But I'm the guest here…and this is your room'.

'Fine, if you're going to be like that' Yugi got up and straddled Yami's waist before pushing him over on the bed so he leaned over him 'We'll both sleep in the same bed'.

Yami raised his brow 'Did…Solomon say it was alright?'

'Uhh…' Yugi rolled his eyes before smiling and nodded 'Yep. I'm pretty sure he said if I don't fit in the sleeping bag we can sleep in the same bed'.

'But you haven't even tried it…'

'Okay' Yugi got up, slipped into the sleeping bag before crawling straight back out and onto his bed 'Didn't fit, happy?'

'Were you planning this?' Yami asked.

'What? No! Never!' Yugi smiled and stroked over Yami's chest 'Just that…the chance is here…so…why not use it?'

Yami rolled his eyes but smiled 'Alright, but just this once'.

Yugi giggled and turned his light off before crawling back into his bed with Yami lying beside him, after giving a small sigh he cuddled into Yami's chest and stroked over his chest once more with a small blush.

'You know…after a while…grandpa falls into a really deep sleep…' Yugi said quietly 'We could…you know…do stuff…and he'd never know'.

Yami sighed and turned over so he faced away from Yugi, making the teen confused 'How did I guess?'

'Guess what?' Yugi asked.

'The invitation, the casual flirts you've done all evening and now persuading me to share the bed with you. I'm sorry Yugi, but you're still underage'.

Yugi pouted and clung to Yami's back instead 'Come on! We don't have to tell anyone! And you won't be emotionally scarring me or anything, please?'

'No Yugi'.

Yugi pouted before burying his face into Yami's back 'But we have to…I don't want to lose you…'

Yami looked over his shoulder at Yugi 'Lose me? What do you mean by that?'

Yugi gave a casual shrug of his shoulders 'I dunno…I just thought…that…you'd might look elsewhere for…stuff…'

'What? Oh…' Yami gave a small chuckle and turned back to face Yugi 'You think I'm cheating on you is that it? That's why you're so insistent on a camera; you want to watch me to make sure I don't have anyone in my house'.

Yugi frowned and played with his hands 'W-Well…I-I'm so much younger…and the whole underage thing might've…made you…wanting and stuff…'

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi on the forehead 'You're amusing. But no Yugi, I'm completely faithful to you. You shouldn't worry, not all relationships are about sex'.

'Yes they are!' Yugi surpassed and laid on his back 'Don't tell me they aren't, everyone everywhere is doing it. It's the most important part of a relationship; it's about showing the person you care so much about that you're willing to do anything just to be a part of them. I want to be a part of you, but I can't…and it hurts…'

'Yugi' Yami leaned over him before kissing him on the lips; Yugi blushed to a light pink color but gladly kissed Yami before they broke and he rested his forehead against Yugi's 'That is true, to some extent. But you don't understand that just hearing you speak makes me feel like the most important person in the world, if I knew that I could only achieve that feeling with sex I would've known the relationship wouldn't have worked and dumped you ages ago. But I love you so much; I just want to be with you forever'.

Yugi glanced away 'But…I'm no one special'.

'On the contrary: You're bright, you're charming, you're funny, you're cute, you're kind, and you're amazing…'

'You just sound like you're talking about yourself'.

Yami laughed and kissed Yugi again softly 'I love you Yugi. Do you love me?'

Yugi blushed but nodded 'Of course! I love you so much'.

'Then we don't have to force our relationship any further at the moment' Yami sighed and laid next to Yugi as he stroked the teens hair 'I like it right where it is, how about you?'

'Well…I guess it's fine…for a while…'

Yami gave a small smile before sighing 'Though…there is something else…'

Yugi immediately turned to him 'What? What is it?'

'Some years ago…I had a previous relationship with a younger woman' Yami put his hand over his face making Yugi worried about what he was going to say 'I was…too fast for her….and because of that…she couldn't handle it all…and killed herself because of me…I guess…I'm just scared in case…you might do the same…'

'Oh Yami, why didn't you tell me this sooner?' Yugi comforted as he moved closer, but then blinked confused when Yami moved his hand slightly out of the way and Yugi could see a small smirk under his hand 'Yami!' Yugi hit Yami lightly on the arm before crossing his arms 'That never happened did it?'

'No' Yami replied with a chuckle and pulled Yugi closer into his arms 'I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. You were being so irresistible serious I just had to. You're so adorable when you worry, you know that?'

'Well, I'm not going to believe anything now' Yugi rolled his eyes and turned the other way 'You might as well consider yourself ignored for the next few days'.

'Aww don't be like that' Yami reached over and nibbled Yugi's ear slightly 'I love you really'.

Yugi hummed before giggling and turning back to Yami's embrace and snuggling into his warmth 'Okay, when you say that. But don't do that again! I thought you were serious! I was going to cry over you!'

Yami laughed and nodded his head 'Alright, I'm sorry. No more silly stories'.

'Good' Yugi sighed and closed his eyes while his head was rested against Yami's chest, feeling it rise gently when he breathed in 'I love you Yami…'

'I love you too' Yami kissed Yugi on the head before holding him tightly in his arms and holding him close while he slept 'Goodnight Yugi, I hope you have good dreams'.

'I'm sure I will' Yugi sighed and gladly fell asleep in Yami's arms, feeling slightly foolish for even thinking Yami could've been so deceitful behind his back. He loved Yami just as much as Yami loved him, and he swore to himself that nothing-no matter what was said about Yami-was going to make him think otherwise.

*****************************End of chapter 13*************************

Agil: 'That wasn't so bad'.

Me: 'No…I guess I must be losing my touch'.

Diao: 'You just wanted to wind everyone up didn't you?'

Me: 'Yes. And besides, who doesn't like a smushy bed scene?'

Diao: 'The people who will be complaining?'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	14. Birthday present

Me: 'You've waited long for this…and so did I'.

Diao: 'You're just horny though'.

Me: 'Damn straight!'

Agil: 'If you don't like or aren't old enough **Don't read between the bold!**'

Chapter 14-Birthday present

The months passed and as they did Yugi started to count the day's closing in to his birthday, it was hard for him to control the excitement and happiness that built and grew as each day passed. Soon it was only a few days away from Yugi's birthday and his cheerfulness had reached its peak; Yami had managed to get a few days off of work so he could be at Yugi's birthday party and spend a few days with Yugi.

Yugi held Yami's hand the day before his birthday, after finishing a date Yami walked Yugi back to the game shop. Yugi smiled before glancing up at Yami.

'Say Yami…do you have a present for me?' Yugi asked innocently.

'Of course' Yami replied with a smirk.

'What is it? Tell me!' Yugi persisted.

'It wouldn't be much of a surprise would it?' Yami chuckled as he tapped the teens nose 'It's only until tomorrow, can you wait that long?'

'Urgh no! Tell me!'

Yami laughed and swung their hands 'Not until tomorrow'.

Yugi pouted 'Fine…I'll wait' "But I bet I know what it is" Yugi thought with a smile of his own.

* * *

When the next day rose, Yugi sat and counted the hours until his friends and Yami arrived to celebrate his birthday. When Solomon led them up to the house, Yugi jumped from his seat and ran at them, wrapping his arms around Yami and hugging him tightly while nuzzling his chest.

'Charming, you don't to us' Joey joked as he crossed his arms 'I feel hurt!'

'I'll hug you in a minute' Yugi mumbled from Yami's chest, giving him one last squeeze he turned to Joey and hugged him as well 'Happy?'

'Very' Joey chuckled as he ruffled Yugi's hair 'Happy birthday man, you're once again older than us'.

Yugi giggled 'It feels great as well!'

'Yeah we'll we're still young and good looking!' Joey retorted.

'I'm still good looking!' Yugi turned to Yami 'Am I?'

'Of course' Yami kissed Yugi's head 'The cutest of the cute'.

'Yay!'

'Quick Anzu! Give me Yug's cake so I can eat it all!'

'No way' Anzu scolded as she held the bag behind her back 'Not unless you behave properly'.

'Alright mother. Come on then Yug' Joey held Yugi by his waist and dragged him to the living room 'Let's do this fast so we can have cake!'

Yugi laughed but nodded 'Okay then!'

They all got settled in the living room and Yugi opened and thanked them for his presents. But then after blowing the candles out on his cake he realized Yami hadn't given him a gift, he looked up to the older one as his grandfather cut the cake.

'Yami, where's your present?' Yugi asked.

'I left it at the hotel' Yami explained with a sheepish smile 'Sorry, I can bring it round tomorrow or you can come and get it'.

'I'll get it after this' Yugi reassured as he turned to his cake with a smirk "Like that wasn't an obvious pick up line".

'Yug you're not eating' Joey said as he chopped off a chunk of Yugi's slice and ate it 'If you can't handle it I'll have it'.

'No way!' Yugi giggled as he held his plate away from Joey 'I'll eat at my own pace'.

'Damn!' Joey grumbled, making the others laugh at his and Yugi's disagreement.

* * *

After Joey and Anzu decided they had stayed long enough and went home, Yugi told his grandfather that he would be going to Yami's hotel to pick up the present he had forgotten. Yugi glanced up at Yami when they stood in the elevator, a small pink blush going across his face.

"This is it" He thought to himself "I can't believe it's here…I'm so nervous! I shouldn't be, but I feel nauseous! I hope Yami can't tell!"

The elevator door opened and Yugi and Yami walked out before coming to the same room Yami had been in the first time he had visited. He unlocked the door and let Yugi walk in first before shutting the door behind him. Yugi fumbled with his clothes as Yami walked to his suitcase and rummaged around.

"God…I should say something!" Yugi bit his lip "Something alluring…but…I can't think of anything! Or…maybe…one thing…"

'I-'

'Here we go' Yami walked back to Yugi with a card and a present 'Forgot that Kaiba also gave you a card. Hope you like them'.

Yugi stared at Yami, then to the gift and card in his hands before taking them with a smile 'T-Thanks…can I open them here?'

'Sure'.

Yugi walked over to the bed and sat down at the end of it, putting the present aside he decided to open the card first and read what was written inside.

"Kindergartner . I guess you ain't one now.

Happy birthday Yugi and have a good time. I hope by now you might get a growth spurt! If not, don't worry, it'll happen sooner or later!

From Mokuba and Kaiba (Yeah, he did send his best wishes!)"

Yugi smiled and giggled 'Aww, tell Mokuba and Kaiba thank you'.

'Will do' Yami smiled as Yugi picked up his present.

The teen observed the small box before pulling back the wrapping and taking out a teddy. But it wasn't a shop bought teddy that Yugi would see in shop windows; the teddy was a miniature Yugi and Yami both cuddling each other and a small red heart in between them. Yugi stared at it and let his fingers stroke over it.

'Do you like it?' Yami asked 'I wasn't sure what to get you, so I thought this was the next best thing'.

'I love it!' Yugi exclaimed as he stood up and hugged Yami tightly 'Best present ever! Did you make this?'

'Yes. You can still see the scars of the stitching' Yami joked as he checked his hands.

Yugi held his hands and kissed them before smiling 'You didn't have to do all that for me. I would've been happy with nothing!'

'I wanted to though; I wanted to see you happy'.

'I love you Yami!' Yugi hugged Yami again before chuckling 'I thought…when you said you left my present here…I thought that was a hint for us to be alone together…I guess I was silly'.

Yami chuckled and patted Yugi's head 'Maybe a little'.

'You didn't have to agree!'

Yami laughed and hugged Yugi back before reaching down and kissing Yugi on the lips. Yugi hummed but kissed Yami back, his arms wrapping round Yami's neck and accidentally dropping his gift as they both moved to the bed and laid down on it.

(**Long awaited lemon begins here!**)

The two quickly stripped down so they were naked in the dark shadows of the room, Yugi laid underneath Yami as they kissed passionately, Yami leaning on top of him with his hand holding Yugi's leg over his hip slightly. The two broke the kiss; leaving Yugi blushed to a red color.

'I-I'm so nervous' Yugi stuttered as he glanced down at Yami's bare chest against his own.

'Do you want to do this?' Yami asked.

'Of course!' Yugi exclaimed as he kissed Yami's shoulder 'Just…I'm nervous is all…'

'Alright' Yami reached up to kiss Yugi's forehead lightly 'If you want me to stop then just say so, don't push yourself'.

Yugi nodded and gasped when he felt a finger enter him, he gave a small whimper but held onto Yami tightly as he thrust his finger gently in and out to stretch Yugi, then adding a second and a third. Yugi gave a small gasps and low moans as Yami brushed against his walls.

Yami then took his fingers out, making Yugi groan. Yami smiled before holding Yugi's waist and pushing his legs apart 'Ready?'

'I think so' Yugi closed his eyes and gripped the sheets "Damnit! I'm so anxious! I think I could cum right now just by being anxious!"

Yami then gently slipped himself inside Yugi's body; Yugi gave a moan and gripped the sheets tighter when he felt Yami move inside him. Yugi managed to relax himself and gave soft pants instead.

'Too much?' Yami asked.

'Too good' Yugi chuckled softly as he wriggled his hips 'Feels so good'.

Yami chuckled 'Alright. I'm going to start now' He then began to thrust into Yugi.

Yugi gasped and moaned when Yami thrust into him, feeling his move up with every hit. Yami leaned over Yugi as he thrust into him, grunting and gasping as he felt Yugi's body heat wrap around himself. Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's waist as after a while Yami started to pick up the pace and thrust into him faster.

'Ah! Oh! Y-Yami!' Yugi moaned in lust 'S-So good! Ah! Gah!'

Yami smiled tiredly and rested his head on Yugi's chest so he could thrust deeper into him, Yugi moaned louder and gripped onto Yami's shoulder so much so that he thought he was going to make Yami's shoulders bleed. Yami then thrust up and hit Yugi's prostate.

'AH!' Yugi bit his lip 'S-Shit that was good'.

'Did I find your spot?' Yami asked as he kissed Yugi's chest.

'Oh god yes' Yugi replied 'Do it again-GAH! AH! Oh! YAMI!'

Yami kept thrusting into that spot, making Yugi cry out in pleasure. Yami then reached down and stroked Yugi's member making Yugi cry even louder and buck his hips into Yami's hands as he started to sweat.

'Y-Yami! I-I'm gonna…I-I can't…I-I'm gonna cum!' Yugi cried out as he panted heavily, feeling himself reaching closer and closer to the edge.

'Ah! Me too Yugi!' Yami groaned as he thrust harder into Yugi to make himself reach the limit 'Ah! YUGI!' Yami then thrust up into Yugi as he felt himself release inside of Yugi.

The two laid panting afterwards, Yugi caught his breath back before groaning 'Oh god!' He growled and put his hands over his face.

Yami looked up at Yugi 'What?' Yami questioned confused.

'I didn't cum!' Yugi explained 'I was so near but I didn't! Damnit! I must be the worst boyfriend ever!'

Yami looked down between their bodies before giving a light laugh and pulling himself out of Yugi so he could crawl down to Yugi's crotch 'Maybe I can help' Yami suggested as he licked Yugi's member.

Yugi gasped and looked down at Yami 'T-That feels good…' Yugi moaned as Yami continued to lick up the erect member 'Ah…oh Yami…'

Yami continued to lick up it and got Yugi to gasp and moan before slipping it inside his mouth and sucking on it with a hum.

'A-Ah!' Yugi tried his best not to wriggle as he blushed to a heavy red color 'Y-Yami! I-It's happening again!' Yami carried on with the sucking and scraped his teeth against Yugi's member purposely 'YAMI!' Yugi cried out as he jerked up and released inside of Yami's mouth.

Yami drank it all down before lifting his lips from it and brushing his hand against his lips and smiling at the panting teen.

(**Long awaited lemon ends here!**)

Yami reached up to kiss Yugi's forehead 'Did you like it?'

Yugi groaned but nodded 'The…best…just…to damn…tired…'

Yami chuckled 'That can happen' He laid down next to Yugi before pulling him close so Yugi rested against him 'How about you stay here for tonight? Hmm?'

Yugi purred and nodded 'Yes please'.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's forehead 'Try and get some sleep then'.

'Okay' Yugi nuzzled into Yami's bare chest and closed his eyes 'Only if…you stroke my hair while I do so…'

'Very well' Yami ran his fingers through Yugi's hair and smiled 'Is that good enough?'

Yugi nodded and sighed under the touch, curling up against Yami's warm body for some craving sleep.

"I feel like it's a dream" Yugi thought to himself with a smile "Even if it was…at least I had dream sex with Yami…it's probably closest I would get if it were".

****************************End of chapter 14**************************

Me: 'And it turns out it is a dream!'

Diao: 'You'd get murdered I think if it was'.

Me: 'True…true…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	15. Hangover

Me: 'So close to the end…'

Diao: '…'

Me: 'Diao don't cry! There will be more!'

Chapter 15-Hangover

Yugi was sleeping peacefully, when the morning light seeped through and warmed the small teen's body he started to wake up and opened his eyes, Yugi looked around the hotel room before a small smile came across his face as he turned over to see Yami sleeping beside him. A small quiet giggle came from his lips as he remembered what they did the previous night; he crawled closer to Yami before reaching up to his ear.

'Yami' He whispered into it 'Time to wake up'.

Yami simply groaned before turning his head the other way, Yugi rolled his eyes before nibbling his other ear teasingly 'Come on Yami, wakey wakey'.

Yami groaned again before opening his eyes and glancing up at Yugi, he gave a sigh 'Looks like I set my alarm clock too early' He joked lightly.

Yugi gave a small pout 'I'm not an alarm clock! I just wanted to wake you up!'

Yami chuckled as he slipped his arms around Yugi's neck 'Well, I better turn this alarm off then' He then rolled over so Yugi was underneath him before catching his lips in a kiss.

Yugi gave a small hum as he wrapped his arms around Yami and kissed him back, their tongues meeting somewhere in the middle of their kiss while they enjoyed each other's contact before they broke the kiss. Yami rested his forehead on Yugi's and gave a small sigh.

'I love you Yugi…' Yami whispered to the smaller teen 'So much…'

Yugi giggled 'I know. I love you too'.

Yami gave him a small kiss before letting go of Yugi and slipping out of the bed still fully naked, Yugi couldn't help but blush and giggle into his hands when he saw Yami bare.

"He's so hot!" Yugi thought before looking up when Yami pulled Yugi out of the bed as well.

'We should shower' Yami suggested 'Would you like to take one with me?'

Yugi nodded 'Sure!'

Yami held Yugi's hands before pulling him gently into the bathroom; he locked the door behind them so they could have some privacy before he turned the shower on and let their bodies get drenched in warm water. Yugi gave a small shiver but soon got used to the temperature, he then gave a giggle and tapped Yami's chest.

'What if someone comes in the bedroom when we're in the shower?' Yugi asked.

'Well it's a good thing it's not a glass door' Yami joked as he ran his fingers through Yugi's damp hair 'Besides, I haven't called room service, so I doubt anyone will come into our room'.

'Oh…right' Yugi gave a giggle and stood up on tiptoe to kiss Yami on the lips, but then groaned 'This ain't right…'

Yami tilted his head 'Yugi?'

'I'm the right age now! But wrong height!' Yugi shook his head 'It's still not fair! I'm not tall enough to give you proper kisses!'

Yami laughed as he kissed Yugi's forehead 'You'll grow in time' Yami reassured 'Besides, I like people smaller than me, means they're cute like you are'.

Yugi smiled and blushed slightly 'And I guess I think tall people are hot'.

'Especially when I'm naked'.

'Especially when-hey!' Yami laughed as Yugi crimsoned 'You're hot all the time! Regardless if you're clothed or not!'

'Ah, so you do think I'm hot when I'm naked'.

'Yami!' Yugi buried his face in Yami's chest with a sigh 'You're teasing me on purpose!'

'Sorry, you look adorable when you blush. Couldn't resist'.

Yugi rolled his eyes before looking up 'You gonna wash my back?' Yugi asked 'I'll wash yours'.

'Deal' Yami chuckled as he turned Yugi around and started to wash his small back, making him giggle under the tickling treatment, Yami then leant closer to Yugi 'I bet you're going to brag to your friends about us, right?'

Yugi looked up in thought 'Umm…I might wait a few weeks, just to be safe'.

Yami chuckled 'Alright. If you say so Yugi'.

* * *

Once Yugi showered, ate and took his new presents up-kissing Yami many times as a thank you-he decided to go home in case his grandfather worried about his whereabouts. He walked down the street with his teddy and card under his arm with a smile on his face; he couldn't stop repeating the time he had with Yami; he could still feel the pleasure running through him.

'Yug' Yugi jumped but looked up when Joey caught up with him 'Hey, I thought that was you. What you doing up early?'

'Oh…just…walking' Yugi lied as he carried on walking down the path 'How about you?'

'I went out to get something to bite' Joey then glanced at Yugi's arms 'What's that?'

'Oh…' Yugi blushed slightly 'Yami's present. He gave it to me last night'.

'Oh yeah?' Joey smirked 'I bet you got up to naughty stuff'.

Yugi blushed slightly and hugged the toy closer to himself; Joey's smile faded 'You didn't?' Yugi didn't answer as his face crimsoned 'You did, didn't you?'

'M-Maybe…' Yugi mumbled.

'Yug!' Joey chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck 'You dirty guy! I knew you'd give in sooner or later!'

'Joey!' Yugi whined 'Please! It wasn't like that!'

'I'm so telling everybody!' Joey then ran on ahead 'There voices when they find out you aren't innocent no more!'

'Eek! Joey don't!' Yugi shouted as he chased after Joey 'Don't be so mean!'

****************************End of chapter 15**************************

Me: 'Yes, it was real. Don't worry; I wasn't going to be too evil'.

Diao: 'We weren't worried'.

Agil: 'I knew Vann would be nice'.

Me: 'Ah jeez Agil, you make me look like a softie'.

Diao: 'You do that anyway'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'


	16. Happy anniversary

Me: 'Last chappie!'

Diao: 'I have a feeling this will be one of the last realistic stories you do'.

Agil: 'I hope not. I like all these stories'.

Me: 'We'll never know…'

Chapter 16-Happy anniversary

Yugi stood in front of the mirror, observing his casual-yet roughly smart-outfit he had picked out for the day. He had a job interview, and as he was already nervous he didn't want to end up arriving looking like he had been pulled through a bush. He pulled at his jacket and brush his trousers just so he could hope nothing was wrong.

A pair of arms slipped around his neck, making him jump before realizing it was Yami who had hugged him from behind.

'Stop worrying' Yami calmed as he kissed Yugi's head 'I would hire'.

'Yeah, but that's because you're my boyfriend' Yugi mumbled as he held Yami's hands 'So unless you're telling me to seduce my employer…'

'Oh no!' Yami hugged Yugi tighter 'Never! I should only have you as a privilege'.

Yugi chuckled 'You're such a softie' He then kissed Yami's cheek and slipped out of your arms 'But you're right. I should stop worrying. It's not going to help…and if I don't get the job, then I'll find another one. Simple'.

'Exactly' Yami kissed Yugi's forehead 'Come on, I made you special breakfast to help you'.

'Oohh' Yugi followed Yami out of the bedroom and to the kitchen. After the few years Yugi and Yami decided to stay together, it being Yami's apartment. The reason being it was lonely back at the game shop; his grandfather had died only a few months after Yugi's eighteenth, and although he loved the game shop he couldn't run it on his own. So he decided to sell it and live with Yami, he still kept in touch with his friends and visited them as much as he could.

Yugi sat down at the table as his eyes absorbed the cooked breakfast in front of him; bacon, eggs, waffles, toast, and tea to go with it. Yugi giggled before digging in, loving whenever Yami treated him to big meals-especially delicious meals. Yami smiled as he watched Yugi eat his food happily before also joining him in the meal. Yugi finished off in a few seconds and sat back with a sigh, stroking over his stomach lightly.

'So good…' He mumbled with a faint blush over his cheeks.

Yami chuckled as he drank some of his coffee 'Try not to eat too quickly, you'll be sick'.

'I couldn't care less' He sighed happily.

Yami chuckled again 'Maybe I should buy twice the proportions for tonight if you eat that much'.

Yugi sat up 'Huh? What's happening tonight?'

Yami raised his brow 'Our anniversary. You didn't forget did you?'

Yugi blushed and rubbed his head 'Uhh…woops'.

Yami rolled his eyes with a smirk 'Oh well, I'll cook dinner tonight and we'll think of something to do, alright?'

Yugi nodded then glanced up at Yami to see him struggle with his tie 'Come here' Yugi got up and walked round the table before assisting Yami with his tie, the older male smiled as Yugi tied it up and patted it to his chest 'Thank you'.

Yugi giggled 'I'm like a perfect housewife aren't I?'

'Change it to boyfriend maybe' Yami pecked Yugi on the lips 'Thanks all the same'.

Yugi smiled and glanced up at the clock 'Oh no!' Yugi darted around the apartment 'I'm going to be late! Oh no!'

'Yugi, calm down' Yami tried to hush.

Yugi tripped slightly as he made his way to the door but luckily held himself up against the door before kicking his shoes on 'I'll see you later Yami! Bye!' He then shut the door behind him. Yami got up and looked around, spotting the spare house keys on the table, he smiled and waited before the door opened again.

'I forgot my keys!' Yugi hurried over and pocketed the keys before kissing Yami on the cheek 'See you later!'

'Good luck' Yami watched Yugi run out again before chuckling to himself and going over to eat his breakfast calmly.

* * *

Yugi came back later that afternoon; he let himself in the locked apartment and kicked his shoes off at the door. He sighed and slumped slightly before managing to crawl into his house and to the fridge, opening the door so the cool air wafted into the room as he grabbed a can of soda to drink quickly. He gave a sigh when he got his energy back and wandered into his room, slipping out of his clothes-only realizing the sweat patches once he took the clothes off-and put on a shirt and some shorts.

He jumped onto their bed and held the clock 'Yami will be back in a few hours' Yugi giggled as he sat the clock on the bedside again 'I wonder if Yami would want a special dessert' Yugi gave a dirty giggle and looked up at the plushie of him and Yami holding a heart. Yugi blushed and pulled the teddy closer to his chest before curling up on the bed with a smile.

Yugi couldn't disregard the toy Yami had made for him; it meant so much to him, he even swore that the heart was his own for Yami. He never wanted to let it go or put it aside ever, he was going to keep hold of it for as long as he lived.

'Yugi' Yugi groaned and snuggled into the pillow 'Come on sleepy bear, wake up'.

Yugi fluttered his eyelids open before he glanced up to see Yami over him, he smiled and cuddled his plushie closer 'I thought I was dreaming…' Yugi mumbled 'But you're really here…'

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi on the forehead 'I have nowhere to go anyway' Yami admitted 'I bought a large dinner, so I hope you're hungry'.

Yugi nodded 'I'm so hungry I could eat you' Yugi flirted before nibbling Yami's neck.

Yami hummed at the contact and stroked Yugi's leg 'Well…I was wondering if we should have dessert first…'

Yugi giggled and nodded 'Absolutely!'

Yami chuckled and jumped onto the bed before loving Yugi's neck, Yugi giggled and wrapped his arms around Yami as they carried on kissing and being wrapped up in each other's arms. The small plushie stood no chance as they carried on making out, it tumbled off the bed and hit the floor with a small thud as Yugi and Yami continued with their love making.

'Oh wait' Yugi leaned over the bed to pick up the plushie before setting it by the clock with a smile.

'You really are obsessed with that' Yami commented as he unbuttoned his shirt eagerly.

'Of course' Yugi smiled as he stroked over Yami's chest 'It's the best present I've ever had…I don't want to throw it away'.

'If you really like it that much' Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's lips 'I have something better anyway'.

Yugi smiled with a small blush and caught Yami back into their heavy kiss, wrapping his arms around his lovers and brought him closer into their embrace.

* * *

Me: 'Yup! That's it!'

Diao: 'Cheerful much?'

Me: 'Well everything comes to an end, and it's just…good and stuff!'

Agil: 'It is! Such a good thing nothing bad happened'.

Me: 'Not yet anyway…'

Agil: 'Huh?'

Diao: 'Oh boy…'

Me: 'Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this story and…I'll see you in the next story!'

Everyone: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'


End file.
